Looks Can Be Deceiving
by film princess
Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?
1. On to the Next Hunt!

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

The next morning, the boys awoke in pleasant moods, feeling as though the weight on their shoulders had been lifted. No more demon to bother them, Sammy wasn't a werewolf, and Dean didn't have to put a bullet through his little brother's heart. All in all, things were looking up. Most of all, they had a hunt waiting for them, and Dean was itching to _get back to normality_. You know you live in a messed up world when hunting the supernatural can be considered normal. Dean smirked as this thought flashed through his mind.

He didn't really give a damn what other people thought about their lives. They were just oblivious. And he hoped for their sakes, they could stay that way. Hell, he even wished Sammy could have stayed that way and gotten the normal life he always wanted. But no use crying over spilled milk. They had work to do.

"So do we know that the shifter is still in Seabiscuit?" Dean asked his little brother who was finishing packing the last of his belongings. Sam looked up with a _you moron…_ face.

"It's Seekonk, Dean. And yeah, as far as I know. Bobby said he'd keep an eye out for a change and Jo and Ellen are keeping tabs on the roadhouse crew to see if they've heard anything new."

"Sweet. Let's go kill the son-of-a-bitch." Dean tweaked his eyebrows at his brother with a huge grin across his face.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "Jeez, Dean. Listen to you! Give you something to kill and a decent drive ahead of us and you're happy go lucky."

"Well why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked, slightly indignantly.

"No reason. I'm glad you're happy. Makes a nice change from your usual broody, wishin'-for-the-end-of-the-world self."

"Uh… I think you just described yourself, dude."

"Shut up. Let's get going."

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said, feigning obedience and saluting Sam who rolled his eyes and whacked his brother in the back of the head as he passed to exit the motel room.

"What'd I do?" Dean pouted like an abused puppy or a child who was just told that Santa never existed, but Sam easily caught the glint of mischief in his brother's eyes.

"I'm watching you, man. Don't try anything stupid."

"Aw Sammy… I'd never. I'm offended that you would think that."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Both boys climbed into the Impala and her engine roared to life. Dean sped out of the parking lot, eager to get back onto the road now that he was reasonably healed. It took six days of nothing but bed rest before Sam allowed Dean to move around. Three more days, and Dean thought he would kill his brother anyway because of the motherly way he was treating him. Yesterday, he finally convinced Sam that he was ready to move on, and when Sam relented, it was the happiest feeling Dean had felt in a long time.

He finally got his freedom.

Back in Kansas, Missouri tossed fitfully in her sleep. She saw a shadow hovering outside a window, heard the laughter of the Winchester boys, saw a glint of amused yellow eyes, then she saw Dean screaming in pain, Sam yelling for whatever was happening to stop, and heard a much deeper laugh that sent chills up her spine. Lastly, she saw a smirking face state _Life is a bitch, ain't it?_

She sat bolt upright, sweating profusely and trying to get her breathing under control.

"That's not possible…" she stated aloud to her empty house. "Bobby said it was gone for good. Something is not right. I have to warn the boys." With that, she lunged for her phone.

Dean's good mood was short lived thanks to his cell phone that was barely heard above Metallica's _Enter Sandman_ that was blaring through the Impala's speakers. He grudgingly turned the radio down and flipped open his cell. Sam, who had been daydreaming out the window, turned a questioning look on his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, boy," Missouri's voice responded.

"Sorry, Missouri. I didn't know it was you. What's up?"

"I'm not sure yet. Something's wrong. I can't explain it yet, I just have this feelin' is all. You boys be careful, ya hear? Somethin' dark and purely evil is lurking around you. I swear it almost feels like that first night I went to your old house…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a sec. What's this all about? Our old house? You mean like you think old yellow eyes is hangin' around? Cause that's not possible, Missouri. I wasted the damn thing. It didn't even go back to hell. It's g-o-n-e, gone. So whatever vibes your gettin', they can't be right."

"I know that, Dean. Bobby told me what happened. I said I don't understand it just yet, but I felt it was necessary to give you boys a heads up. Watch out for each other."

"We always do. Thanks for update. We'll be in touch if something comes up. See you, Missouri."

"Bye Dean."

The moment Dean hung up, Sam was grilling him for information after only hearing half the conversation.

"What was that about? The yellow eyed demon? He's dead right? Gone for good? What's she think is happening? Did she have a vision or something? Why…"

"Sammy, slow down please. One question at a time, dude. You're givin' me a headache."

"Sorry. What did she say about the demon?"

"She said something was off. She mentioned the demon, but knows we wasted it, so she's still trying to work it all out and she'll get back to us when she does. Until then, watch our backs. End of story."

Sam's eyes clouded slightly with fear of that thing still being alive and possibly still wanting his brother. He'd keep a sharper eye out now. He wouldn't give the bastard another shot at Dean. Not if he could stop it.

Dean, however, was point blank refusing to believe that the demon was still around. That part of his nightmare was over and done with. From here on out, it was supposed to all be downhill. He had finally avenged his mother and father. Besides, that was the last bullet, so if it wasn't dead, Dean didn't want to have to deal with the possibility that he had failed his family yet again by wasting his last chance.

No, damn it. He pulled the trigger, watched the bullet hit its target, watched the demon flicker and fade. It was over, and that's all there was to it.

Give him one more day, and they'd be in Seekonk. _What a ridiculous name_… he thought to himself as he gunned the engine and made good use of the high speed lane.

Meanwhile, Jo was back at the roadhouse helping her mom clean up from the night before and preparing for the night ahead. God, hunters were really messy. She hadn't had time to talk to her mom about where she had been or why she left when she had arrived late last night because a few hunters began a drunken brawl over who had killed the most vampires. Ellen had ignored them at first because hunters are known to start shit when they've had one too many, but once fists started flying, she ended it in a hurry with the shotgun behind the counter.

She made them take it outside, but they certainly left a mess behind with broken glass from bottles scattered all over the floor, one smashed table, and a few blood splatters. Even after sweeping for the past twenty minutes, Jo was still finding pieces of glass wherever she turned.

Ellen was behind the bar drying mugs. Ash was asleep again on the pool table, oblivious to everything. Ellen decided to speak up first.

"So was it everything you expected it to be?"

Jo was slightly startled by her mom's voice, but quickly schooled her features and gave the answer she had been preparing for the past two hours.

"No, not everything, but it was a nice change from the monotony of the roadhouse. I'm not sorry I left mom, but I am sorry about how I went about it. I should have told you first. I was just afraid you would try to talk me out of it and I didn't want to start a fight between us."

"I guess I can understand that. So what made you come home after all this time?"

Jo wasn't prepared for this question, so she just blurted out the truth. "Dean."

"Dean? Winchester? The boy who takes after his dad and could never stop hunting, even if his war was over? He was the one who convinced you to come home?" Ellen asked taken aback.

"Yes, mom. He said it was too dangerous and that I should go home where I belong basically." Ellen could hear the poorly concealed hurt in Jo's voice and snapped into motherly mode.

"Sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean it like you think. He's just looking out for you. Personally, I'd like to thank him for sending you back home to me." Ellen enveloped her daughter in a big hug, almost afraid that if she let go, Jo would disappear on her again.

"I just hope the boys will be okay. They've been through a lot since I met up with them. I don't know how they do it every day."

"They were taught well, Jo, by the best hunter I ever knew. They'll have their struggles, sure… but believe me, they will come out on top in the end. I can't see any other acceptable outcome for them. Even if it's only through sheer will or luck."

TBC

What do you think so far? I'm trying to get as many characters that we love into this last one, so please bear with me with the constant changing of scenes. I'll do my best to bring it all together in the end. If you have any ideas, as always let me know!


	2. We've Got A Lead

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

When Missouri hung up with Dean, she knew there was only one other person that could make her feel better. One other person that would understand and help. She quickly dialed his cell number.

"Hello?"

"Bobby! Where are you?"

"Still at Ellen's roadhouse. I brought Jo home, then stuck around to keep an ear out for that doppelganger and anything else that might be in the area. Why? What's wrong?"

"That's what I'm tryin' to figure out. I had a terrible dream last night about that yellow eyed demon of John's and I'm not quite convinced it's gone."

"What are you talkin' about? Dean shot it with the colt. No way in hell it could still be alive."

"That's what I thought too. But somethin' ain't right."

"Did you get in touch with the boys?"

"Of course I did. The minute I woke up."

"So they know and they're okay?"

"So far."

"Alright. Give me one more day and I'll head that way myself. Keep an eye on them. You can never have too much backup."

"Oh thank you, Bobby. I was hopin' you'd say that. Sorry to send you back out there when you just got in from Pennsylvania."

"Hey, it's what we do. I'll keep in touch. Let me know if you get any more of those psychic feelings."

"Will do. Take care, Bobby."

Missouri breathed a sigh of relief. The boys just had to keep clear of trouble for a few more days until Bobby reached them.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, the boys passed a sign stating _Welcome to Massachusetts._

"Close enough for tonight, you think?" Dean asked turning to his brother who was fast asleep in the passenger seat. They had switched places at lunch for a few hours, then Dean took over again at about four in the afternoon. They were both exhausted and it had been a long day of traveling. _Enough is enough. If I don't pull over soon, I'm gonna crash my baby._

He pulled off the next exit and began searching for a cheap motel. After eight minutes of searching, he found one that fit his preferences and pulled in. He slipped silently out of the car, determined to let his brother get a few more minutes of sleep before he had to wake him and drag him inside.

Dean went into the main building and paid for a room with two queens. He jogged back to the car to find Sam still asleep.

"Huh… I know I can be quiet, but I'm not _that_ quiet." Sam was usually a really light sleeper. He and Dean were trained as children to wake at the slightest creek or rustle in case it meant danger. _He must really be tired, _Dean thought to himself.

He strode over to the passenger seat and eased it open, careful to slip his hand in quickly to support his brother who had been using the door as a pillow. He gently pushed Sam back against his seat so he could open the door fully without spilling his little brother onto the asphalt, even though he thought that would be pretty funny.

Instead, he quietly called Sam's name and shook him.

"Rise and shine Sleepin' Beauty. I ain't carryin' your ass in there."

Sam's eyes cracked open and he grunted his disapproval at being woken. Dean snickered.

"Let's go, man. Got a nice comfy bed waiting for ya." He patted Sam's arm affectionately, then popped the trunk and grabbed their bags. Dean entered first and made sure the room was clear and safe for Sammy, then dropped their bags by the mini-fridge.

Sam trudged in after him, barely picking up his feet, and sprawled face-first on the nearest bed. Dean shook his head and chuckled as snoring filled the room. _And he said I wasn't ready to travel yet…_

Dean quietly got ready for bed, stripping down to his boxers, and placed his trusty knife under his pillow. He crept over to his brother and pulled his shoes off and eased his coat off, pausing when Sam seemed close to waking up. He threw the top quilt from his bed onto Sam because Sam was sleeping on all of his sheets and Dean didn't feel like trying to slid them out from under him. Then he slid under his sheets on his stomach and fell fast asleep, glad to be able to rest though he wouldn't admit that to Sam.

In the middle of the night, Dean felt himself being pulled back to consciousness. He laid very still and listened, trying to figure out what brought him out of his deep slumber. The more alert he became, the more he sensed someone standing right next to his bed. He felt underneath his pillow for his knife, being careful to move slow enough to not bring attention to his wandering hand.

As he gripped the handle, cold fingers softly stroked the side of his face. His eyes flew open and he brought the knife up ready to strike, only to find himself staring around the room at nothing but shadows. He swallowed hard and tried to get his breathing and heart rate under control. _What the fuck was that?_

He glanced over to Sam's bed and noticed that he was still asleep but was starting to squirm and move fitfully. Keeping his knife in his hand, Dean rose from his bed and crept to Sam's side.

Dean wasn't stupid enough to try and pin Sam down to prevent his now flailing movements. Instead, he called out, trying to get Sam to relax by using the sound of his voice. When Sam had nightmares as a kid, all Dean had to do was talk to him and Sam would instantly feel comforted by his brother's words and would settle down into a deeper sleep.

Sam did not respond this time. Dean called his name a little louder, but there was no change.

"Ah, damn it…" He cautiously shook Sam's arm then backed up to avoid any fists that might fly in his direction as Sam tried to fight back against whatever was haunting his dreams. Again, Sam didn't respond.

"Oh, that's it… Wake the hell up, Sam!" Dean shouted, sitting next to Sam on his bed and gently slapping his cheek. Sam gave out a strangled yell and sat bolt upright, nearly dislodging Dean from the bed. Sam was panting and sweating as his eyes scanned the room, eventually landing on Dean's worried face.

"You alright, dude? You look like you saw a clown."

Sam grabbed at Dean's shoulders and pulled him closer, worrying Dean even more. "Dean! I saw the demon! It's still alive!" Dean sighed. _This again…_

"Sam, we discussed this already. It can't be alive. You were just having a dream. That's all."

Sam glanced down at Dean's hand and saw the knife there. His eyes widened. "Oh really? Then you're just carrying that around for the hell of it?"

"I must have had a dream too. I dunno…" Dean shrugged of Sam's inquisition.

"Dean, I saw it touch you in my dream."

That got Dean's attention. "What?"

"It was standing next to your bed, and it touched your cheek. Then you grabbed the knife, but it disappeared. You telling me that was all a dream too?"

Dean's heartbeat sped up again. _That was the demon?! Son of a…_

"Maybe, Sam. No body touched me, okay? I just woke up cause I heard you struggling in your sleep. That's all, dude."

Sam knew he was lying, and Dean knew Sam knew, but neither was prepared to argue about it right now. Aside from the adrenaline still coursing through their systems, they were both still exhausted.

"Go back to sleep, Sammy. We should get an early start in the morning."

Sam nodded, afraid to open his mouth partly because he was afraid of what accusations he'd throw at his brother, and partly because he thought he might throw up if he did.

Dean returned to his bed, keeping a tight grip on the knife he returned under his pillow. Honestly, he wasn't planning on going back to sleep. He had too much running through his mind now. Not to mention he could still feel the cold fingers sliding down his cheek. An involuntary shudder ran up his spine and he hoped Sam didn't notice. He'd be less freaked-out once the sun rose.

Surprisingly, Dean found himself being woken in the morning by his cell phone. _When did I fall back asleep?_ He shook his head and cleared his throat, hoping he wouldn't sound like he had just had a horribly long, mostly sleepless night.

"This is Dean."

"Hey, Sweetie. It's Ellen. Are you and Sam close to Mass yet?"

"Uh, yeah. We're in Mass. Crossed the border last night. Why?"

"Caleb called a few minutes ago with a hit on your doppelganger. Apparently, he has a friend in Seekonk who thinks her neighbor is not acting like himself. She was worried so she gave him a call. She knows what he does and she's read the papers about the strange recent occurrences in her town, as well as the rising death tolls. She lives on 142 Division Street."

"Okay, Ellen. Thanks for the info. Hey, did Jo make it back?" he threw in.

"Yeah, she did. And she said I have you to thank for it. I dunno what you said, but I'm glad she's home. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Dean stated, feeling completely unworthy of a thank you after the way he treated Jo.

"Well, you boys be careful. Let me know what you find. Caleb's worried."

"Course. We'll check it out. Thanks again." Dean hung up and turned to Sam who had just walked out of the bathroom. "We've got a lead. Let's hit the road."

TBC


	3. Something's Lurking In the Dark

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"Wow… that chick is smokin'…" Dean whispered to his brother as they got out of the Impala and approached the woman waiting for them in her doorway.

Vanessa, Ash's friend in Seekonk, turned out to be a beautiful young mother of two kids. She had shoulder-length wavy brown hair, blue eyes, and curves Dean was having trouble keeping his eyes off of. It was only when Sam cleared his throat loudly and elbowed him that he realized she had been talking, probably to him. Dean coughed and looked up at her questioning face.

"Sorry, what?"

Vanessa blushed. "I was just saying that Mr. Kilner, my neighbor, has been acting strangely these past few days."

"How exactly? What's he been up to?" Dean inquired.

"Well, he only leaves the house at night, he never comes over to visit or play with the kids like he used to. They went over two days ago to visit and he told them to go away and never come back. My youngest, Emily, cried for a good hour about how mean he was, and usually he's the nicest person you could meet. Oh, and I never see him walking his dog anymore. He is usually out every morning with Princess."

"Princess? Eash… Uh, well did you ever consider that maybe Princess died and now he's depressed?"

"That's what I thought at first, but I heard her barking yesterday and she's still only a pup. I'm not positive, but I think he might be that skinwalker that's been hanging around town lately."

This certainly took Dean by surprise. He figured she must know a little about what Ash was into otherwise she'd have no reason to call him, but he never expected her to actually believe in it.

"It's possible. Sam and I'll check it out for you. Is he at home now?"

"Must be. I've been keeping an eye on his place and I haven't seen anyone come or go for a few days now. I hope he's okay. He's a really nice man and the kids love him."

As Dean tried craning his neck to get a visual of Mr. Kilner's place, Sam continued the line of questioning.

"And where are your kids right now?"

"They're upstairs."

"Would it be possible for us to ask them a few questions as well?"

"I don't see why not if it'll help." She turned to the staircase and called up. "Ryan! Emily! Can you come down for a minute?"

Small, quick feet were heard scurrying around upstairs before clambering down the stairs, followed a few seconds later by heavier, sluggish footsteps.

Emily appeared first, eager to meet the new guests. Ryan was holding an electronic game of some sorts in his hands and didn't seem to even notice Sam and Dean were there.

"Ryan, shut that off please. These men need to ask you both a few questions about Mr. Kilner. Sam, Dean… these are my children. Emily just turned ten, and Ryan is sixteen." She lowered her voice to just above a whisper so that Dean and Sam had to lean in to hear her. "Oh, and uh… they don't know about the sort of things you do so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them."

"We understand," Dean stated, wishing every child in the world could have the same blissful ignorance of the supernatural.

She smiled a thank you to them and welcomed them into the house fully. They took seats at the kitchen table, across from the children. Sam couldn't help but notice Emily's eyes were glued to Dean. He smirked, wondering if that may be the reason Dean still seemed to be blushing.

"Ryan, can you tell us what happened last time you went over to visit Mr. Kilner?" Dean began, getting the feeling that he knew what Sam's smirk was about and wanting to intercept any jokes from his little brother.

Ryan grudgingly turned off his game and stared slightly annoyed at the strangers before him. "I took Emily over so she could play with Princess and he shouted a lot, telling us to leave and stay off his property."

Emily was quick to throw in her two cents as well. "He was being really mean. He called me an annoying brat and Ryan a no good punk." She said the last few words attempting to imitate the older man, making Sam and Dean laugh. She beamed at Dean, apparently extremely excited she had made him smile like that.

"Well, that wasn't very nice," Sam threw in.

"If you ask me, sounds like the guy's a jerk," Dean added, making Emily giggle. Ryan rolled his eyes at his sister's child-like flirting. He wasn't impressed at all.

Vanessa shot him a disapproving look from the kitchen counter where she was preparing lunch. He dropped his gaze like a disciplined child and muttered an apology. Ryan did crack a small smile at that, being on the receiving end of that look many times himself.

"Did he look or sound any different to either of you?" Sam continued.

"Nah, he looked the exact same. I've never heard that tone from him before cause he's usually an easy going guy," Ryan confessed.

"He made me think of my Ken doll," Emily added matter-of-factly.

"Why do you say that?" Sam questioned.

"I dunno. He just didn't seem right. It looked like him, but his eyes weren't right. They were mad instead of happy. I don't want to see him like that no more."

"You won't have to, Sweetie. Hopefully, these men will be able to help Mr. Kilner and make him better, okay?" Vanessa stated, walking over and hugging Emily.

Ryan shot Sam and Dean a suspicious look, clearly wondering what _making him better_ involved on their part.

"Time for lunch. You boys are welcome to stay if you like."

Dean was kind of anxious to get out of that house, more so away from Emily's adoring stare. It made him feel uncomfortable. Only little Sammy used to look at him with such awe and adoration when they were growing up. He was fascinated by his big brother's strength, agility, and knowledge. Then he grew up and became smarter than him, at least when it came to book smarts. He still loved his brother, but Dean rarely saw the awe in his eyes like he used to. Getting it from a complete stranger, a child no less, was rather disconcerting.

"We should head out and let you guys enjoy your lunch. We've still got some research to do and we've gotta find a motel nearby…" Dean started but was quickly interrupted by Emily's pleading voice.

"Oh please let them stay here, Mommy!"

Vanessa looked slightly taken aback by her daughter's insistence but quickly disguised it. "They're welcome to stay, hunny." She turned to the boys. "We have an extra room upstairs that I think you'd find more comfortable than a motel room around here and you'd be able to keep a closer eye on Mr. Kilner. Save you gas money too cause you won't have to travel back and forth."

"Well…" Dean went to deflect but Sam cut across him.

"Sounds great. Thanks." Dean glared at Sam when Vanessa turned away and Sam shrugged back innocently still smirking.

"Ryan, could you show them to their room for me while I set the table?" Vanessa requested. Before Ryan could move a muscle, Emily began jumping up and down in front of her mom.

"I'll show them, Mommy! Can I? Can I??"

Without waiting for a response, she ran over to Dean, grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the stairs.

"Come on, Dean!"

This caught Dean by such surprise that her little tug was almost enough to send him crashing to the floor. He quickly caught himself and made his legs move to keep up with the excited girl now attached to his wrist.

Sam laughed at him and grabbed their bags, following behind.

Once all their stuff was situated, the boys went back downstairs to join the family for lunch. This was an awkward experience for both of them as they had no memory of eating as a family. The closest they came was eating take out in the Impala while their dad drove them to Pastor Jim's when they were younger. It didn't help that the little girl kept knocking things over when she reached for them because her eyes were still glued to Dean.

Dean was used to getting attention from women his age and sometimes older, but never from a little girl. It reminded him forcefully of that girl who sat behind him in school that had a crush on him.

Sam had an easier time fitting in. He had mingled a lot in college and he didn't have a young girl fawning over him. Vanessa was careful to avoid any questions about their jobs so as not to alarm the kids, but she was interested in any other aspect of their lives they were willing to share.

Sam did most of the conversing. Dean mainly sat in silence and ate his sandwich and potato salad unless a question arose specifically for him.

After lunch, Vanessa dismissed the kids. Ryan eagerly returned to his room, game in hand. Emily wanted to stay by Dean's side, but when her mom insisted she should go play, she eventually gave in and did as she was told.

_Finally, back to adult conversation…_ Dean found himself thinking. Sam began this talk as well.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to their father?"

Dean groaned inwardly. _Way to bring up the most awkward topic possible Geekboy._ He feared that she might somehow turn the question back on them, and he _really_ didn't want to discuss his dad.

"Oh, Steve passed away three years ago. Car crash," Vanessa revealed, obvious grief in her voice.

"Sorry to hear that," Dean said, throwing a murderous glare at Sam who returned it with a _How was I supposed to know?!_ Look.

"Thank you. After that, we moved here and Jack, Mr. Kilner, has been like a father to them. I don't want them to lose him too. Please tell me you can help," she pleaded. Dean scratched the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable.

"Look, we'll do what we can, okay? I promise. But if it doesn't turn out to be supernatural related, there's not much we can do about it."

"I understand. Thank you both so much for coming. It means a lot. Ash didn't have to get involved in this for us."

"Yeah, about that… how exactly do you know Ash?" Dean asked curiously.

"He's Steve's brother. Didn't he tell you?"

"We haven't exactly seen him recently, but no, it hasn't come up in previous conversations before," Sam answered.

"Oh, okay. Well I appreciate it all the same. You're lifesavers."

"Glad we could help," Dean responded.

"So what happens now?" Vanessa inquired.

Dean smiled from ear to ear. "Stakeout."

TBC


	4. Addiction

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

Dean and Sam set up their operation in their bedroom which happened to have a window looking out over Mr. Kilner's property. While Sam researched on their bed, Dean kept an eye on the neighbor's house.

Vanessa had given the kids strict orders to stay away from the boys' room and not to disturb them. Six hours later, and Dean was feeling exhausted mainly due to boredom. He hadn't seen a single sign of Mr. Kilner and actually began to wonder if he really was home or not.

Sam glanced up to see Dean nodding off and then jerking his head back up and blinking hard to focus his eyes.

"My turn, Dean. You need a break, man. Lie down and get some rest. I'll wake you in a few hours to switch back."

Dean nodded gratefully and stretched his aching muscles. That wooden chair certainly wasn't the most comfortable seat Dean had ever sat on. He made his way over to the bed as Sam passed him heading to take over Dean's post.

Dean watched Sam for a minute before his exhaustion got the best of him and he fell into a peaceful sleep. What seemed like only minutes later, he was woken by the feeling of someone sliding their fingers through his hair, caressing his scalp.

Still half asleep, his first thought was it was his mom comforting him like she used to when he was a child. That thought was quickly dismissed as his mind began processing that she was dead and the hand was entirely too big to belong to a woman. Then he remembered being woken just last night, possibly by the demon he was sure he murdered. But he knew for sure he wasn't dreaming it. The hand continued to caress his hair.

Dean's stomach clenched and he grabbed his knife that he placed under his pillow when they first settled in. He locked onto the offending wrist with his left hand and brought the knife up with the other.

He froze in shock and his mouth fell open as he realized that the hand he was holding belong to his brother. Sam stared straight ahead, past Dean to the wall behind him. He seemed completely oblivious to what he was doing. Even so, Dean was outraged.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?!" Dean shoved Sam off the bed and onto the floor, breaking the apparent trance Sam had fallen into. Sam blinked, then blushed as he sat up rubbing the back of his head where he had hit the floor.

"I… I have no idea, man. How'd I get over here?" Dean slid out of bed and squatted down in front of Sam.

"You feelin' okay?" Dean asked worriedly, reaching out to feel Sam's forehead. Sam was too confused to push him away.

"I'm fine, Dean, I think. I must have been sleepwalking or something."

"Yeah, well… don't ever do that again. You freaked the hell out of me man."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You were…" Dean fumbled for the right words to describe what had happened. "Petting me I guess. Putting your greasy fingers all over my hair. Next time, I will have no problem stabbing you." Dean scratched his own fingers through his hair to put it back where it belonged. Sam had messed it up.

"Sorry, man. I didn't realize I was doing it."

"Sadly, that worries me even more than the overly-friendly advances."

"Something weird _is_ going on, Dean. Missouri was right."

"Do you remember dreaming or anything before you landed on your ass?"

"No. Nothing. But I've never walked in my sleep before tonight."

"Man, we've gotta get you laid if you're so wound up you start paying me late night visits. In case you forgot, we're related."

Sam blushed even more. "I know that! I wasn't coming onto you, Dean. Unlike you, I don't have the urge to have sex with everyone in sight. Besides, I only touched your hair."

"I. Don't. Care. It was freaky. Next time, keep your hands to yourself." Sam could easily sense his brother's extreme discomfort and knew there had to be something more than what Sam had done.

"Why are you over-reacting?"

"I wake up to find my brother running his fingers through my hair and I'm over-reacting?!"

"Yeah, Dean, you are!" Sam shouted back.

"And I suppose it was you last night too?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean? What happened last night?"

_Oh shit…_ Dean forgot that he had told his brother nothing happened. So much for that idea.

"Nothing man, just drop it."

"Dean, tell me now. You can't hide shit like this from me. We're working on a hunt, and the demon might not be as dead as we thought he was so you need to be straight with me! Why did you have your knife out last night? And don't you dare try to tell me it was because of a dream."

Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face hard. He really didn't want to get into this right now. He was damn tired still. But he knew Sammy wouldn't let him sleep until he gave him enough answers to satisfy him.

"Fine! I felt like there was somethin' in the room so I woke up. I got a hold of my knife under the pillow but before I could move I felt icy fingers on the side of my face. I opened my eyes and brought the knife up to strike but there was no one in the room but you and me. 'Cept you were asleep, so it couldn't have been you. You're fast, but you ain't that fast."

"What in the hell is going on here, Dean?" Sam sighed exasperatedly.

"I dunno yet, Sam. But we'll figure it out, okay? We've just gotta try to handle one problem at a time right now. Whatever it is seems to only show up at night, so we have all morning to figure out what the freak next door is up to without being hindered. Until then, try to get some more sleep. It's my turn to watch."

Dean knew he wasn't going to sleep again any time soon if he could help it. _Jeez… first nightmares, then insomnia, now this… Can't a guy get a decent night of sleep without being harassed?_

It laid very still in the darkness, waiting to see if Dean would fall back asleep. It wondered if it should risk such a reckless move again so soon, but it really couldn't help itself. It was addicted to Dean. His pain, his fears, his torments, and his devotion to his job and his family. The essence it felt coming off of him was too good to deny.

It read the resolve on Dean's face and knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. It was too dangerous to try anything while he was awake. That wasn't a problem though. It could wait as long as it had to in order to get its prize.

Needless to say, Dean was feeling a little frustrated. About twenty minutes later he heard Sam's breathing even out and he knew he was asleep.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm watching over you," he whispered. For the rest of the night his attention was divided between the neighbor's house, Sammy, and the hundreds of questions plaguing his mind.

The next morning, Dean was startled by the sound of a small fist pounding on their door. Sam jerked awake and looked over at his brother who was still perched by the window.

Dean rose and cautiously crept to the door. He threw it open to find little Emily beaming up at him.

"Hey, kiddo. What's with the wake up call?" he asked kindly. He pulled the door mostly closed again so only his face was visible once he realized he was still only wearing boxers. Emily didn't seem to take offence to the gesture.

"Mommy says breakfast is ready if you want to join us."

"Alright, thanks. We'll be down soon, okay?"

"Okay!" He watched as she skipped down the hallway to the stairs. If he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit that she was growing on him. Maybe kids weren't so bad after all.

"Sam, do you want food or the shower first?" Dean tossed back over his shoulder.

"I'm starving dude. Let's eat."

"Throw some clothes on first. We don't want to scar these kids for life."

When they were both reasonably dressed, the headed downstairs to join the family once again at the table.

After a delicious meal of pancakes, sausages, and bacon, the kids were off to school.

"Uh, Vanessa? Sam and I were talking last night, and I think it'd be a good idea if you took the kids and stayed at a friend's house for the next few nights until we contact you and let you know it's over."

"Why? What's wrong?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

"Things could get a little out of hand is all and I don't want the kids to get mixed up in it. Plus, we can't really take care of the problem without them figuring out what we do. It's not going to be very subtle."

"Okay, umm… we could stay at my sister's. She's only a few streets away. I'll have the kids pack a few things when they get off the bus later and we'll go straight there. Will that work?"

"That's perfect. Thanks. It really shouldn't take us more than a few days. You'll be back in your house real soon."

True to her word, when the kids got off the bus, they packed their bags and took off for Vanessa's sister's house.

"There's one problem taken care of," Dean said to Sam.

"Oh come on, man. The kids weren't _that_ bad."

"I never said they were. They'll be safer away from here, especially since _we_ don't even know what's going on yet."

Sam smiled fondly at his brother. "You're starting to fall for them, aren't you? You know, you act like kids are the plague, but every time you're near one, you create a bond. You're amazing with kids."

"Oh for cryin' out loud, Sam. Do we really have to have this conversation? I do _not_ treat kids like they're the plague. They're just messy and occasionally evil."

"What?! Evil? Come on dude. Now you're _really_ over-reacting."

"Did you _not_ see _Exorcist_?" Sam had to roll his eyes at that one.

"Dean, that's a movie! Kids are _not _evil. I think you'd make a really great dad someday."

"Let it go, Sam."

"Why, Dean? Why are you so afraid of the possibility?"

"I said let it go, Sam!" Sam knew when to push his brother and when to back off and this time it was definitely the later. He had hit a nerve. Time to change the subject.

"Fine. So what do we do now?"

"We pay Mr. Kilner a visit."

TBC


	5. Lights, Camera, Action!

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity, __Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

Dean, sporting an old baseball cap he borrowed from Ryan's room, and Sam, carrying their video camera, made their way boldly to Mr. Kilner's front door. The plan was simple. Get Mr. Kilner to answer the door, pretend to be filming a movie about suburbs, and ask if they could use his house as a location. Really, they only needed to get him on camera for a few seconds to see if his eyes glowed or not.

_Freakin' laser eyes… I'll never get over that one…_ Dean reminisced. _Coulda used Ronald's help on this one._

Dean rang the door bell and Sam got the video camera ready. They waited ten minutes and tried the bell two more times before deciding that even if he, or _it_, was home, it wasn't going to answer the door.

"On to plan B," Dean stated.

"Dean, we didn't have a plan B."

"True… but we do now." Dean arched his eyebrows and smile, apparently pleased with himself. He pulled the lock picking tools from his back pocket and told Sam to keep an eye out.

Twenty-three seconds later, Dean's personal best, and they entered the old house. Together they scoured the first floor, looking for any clues that would lead to Mr. Kilner's whereabouts or evidence that he was in fact a shapeshifter.

Twenty minutes later, they were back at the front door.

"Man, this is going to take forever this way. You check upstairs, and I'll take the basement," Dean suggested.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to split up, Dean?"

"Why not? You scared?" Dean teased with a smirk.

Sam huffed in indignation and began making his way stealthily up the stairs. Dean, who was expecting the usual retort of _jerk_, swallowed his automatic response of _bitch_, then turned and headed to the back of the house where the basement stairs were.

As he reached out for the knob, something hard connected with the back of his head and he crumpled gracelessly to the ground.

* * *

The first thing he felt was his head throbbing incessantly. Then he felt the presence of someone in front of him. As far as he could tell, he was lying on his side on a cold, hard floor and his wrists and ankles were bound. _Well this can't be good…_

Dean inwardly struggled, trying to decide if he should pretend he was still out or open his eyes to find out what the hell was going on this time.

"I know you're awake, Dean. Don't play games with me." A hand fisted in his hair and yanked his head back painfully hard. Dean gasped for air as his throat constricted and his eyes flew open in shock. _No no no no no… It can't be!_

As the creature hovered over him and their eyes met, it smiled broadly.

"There you are, Champ. Glad to see there was no permanent damage."

The demon released Dean's hair who quickly rolled to his back and forced himself to sit up, making his head swim and pound. His vision went momentarily dark and he blinked hard. He also swallowed convulsively as the pain and dizziness threatened to bring back his breakfast.

"How…" Dean's voice trailed off as words failed him. _This can't be freakin' happening… I killed this bastard! It's supposed to be over!!_

"Aw, Dean… you didn't really think I'd hand you the colt loaded with the last real bullet did you? I knew you'd find a way to escape. In fact, I was planning on it. You see, my intent was to make you believe I was finally dead so I could figure out the best way to acquire what I want without having you and little Sammy trying to track me down. It worked, didn't it? I had plenty of time to think unhindered while you boys recuperated and celebrated my demise," the yellow-eyed demon explained.

"It was all a setup," Dean bit out through clenched teeth. "You fugly bastard… So what did you do? Switch the real bullet for a fake one?"

"You catch on quick."

"So now that you've had all this time to plot, why don't you impress me with this brilliant plan of yours? I'm just dyin' to hear it."

"Oh, on the contrary, dear boy. If all goes well, you will live forever by my side."

"Come again?"

"You'll understand in due time."

Dean glanced around the sparce room, unsure if he really wanted to find his little brother there with him or not. Sam was no where to be found.

"What'd you do with Sam?" Dean felt his barely contained anger boiling at the surface.

"I haven't done anything to Sam. He's still at Kilner's house, safe and sound... for now."

"And where exactly are _we_?" Dean looked around again, unable to identify the location.

"We're in a place far enough away that Sammy won't find you unless I want him to."

Dean did his best to hide his relief at these words. Sure, it would make a rescue a virtual impossibility, but at least Sam was safe and seemingly not on the demon's high priority list.

He only wished the same went for himself as well. "So you finally blew your cover. You must have something in mind. What happens now?"

The demon smiled evilly and slowly advanced towards Dean who sat resolutely, refusing to draw away from its advance. His tense body and scowl screamed defiance, practically egging the demon on.

* * *

Sam's phone began to vibrate as he headed to the next room. He answered without looking at the caller ID, assuming it was his brother calling to say he found something. Knowing Dean, he was being too lazy to climb two sets of stairs to find Sam.

"Dean?"

"Huh? No, Sam. It's Bobby. I tried Dean's cell but he didn't answer. I assumed he'd be with you."

"No, he isn't. We split up to check out a possible lead on the shapeshifter. Why, what's up?"

"I'm coming to help you boys out. Missouri called me a few days ago claiming the demon was still around and said you boys might need some help. I just passed the Mass border and thought I'd call to find out where to go from here."

"We're on Division Street in Seekonk. Wait, did you say you called Dean and he didn't answer?"

"Yeah. Somethin' wrong?" Bobby's heart began to beat faster.

"I'm not sure yet, Bobby. Let me call you back?"

"Sure thing, Sam. Be careful, you hear? And if you think there's trouble, just wait for me alright? I'll be there in an hour or two."

"I'll let you know what's up when I do."

With that, Sam hung up and began making his way to the basement. _You better be okay, Dean._

* * *

Just after Bobby hung up with Sam, his cell began to ring again. The caller ID stated that it was Ellen.

"Ellen?"

"Bobby! You don't happen to know where Jo is, do you?"

"Christ, everyone's disappearing lately," Bobby growled in frustration.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean's not answerin' his phone. I don't know what's up yet, but I'm gonna find out soon if it's the last thing I do. I haven't seen Jo since before I left. Sorry, Ellen."

"That's what I was afraid of. That same night you left, she went out to get some more pretzels for the bar and I haven't seen her since. I've checked everywhere locally to see if she took a detour or something, but she's just gone. She's not answering her cell either."

"Hang in there, Ellen. I'm sure she's alright. I'll give you a call if I hear anything."

"Thank you, Bobby. I hope to hell Dean's alright too."

"So do I."

Bobby hung up and quickly dialed Jo's cell number, figuring she might not be answering simply because she didn't want to talk to her mother.

A few seconds later and he heard a vibrating coming from the back of his truck.

"What in the hell…?" He pulled to the side of the road and turned around.

He heard a soft voice mutter _Shit! _before the vibrating came to an abrupt halt.

"Jo?" he questioned the blanket-covered lump he had failed to notice before.

"Hi, Bobby," Jo whispered back pulling the blanket from her head and smiling sheepishly.

"What in the name of all things holy are you doin'?!" Bobby barked.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. But no one would tell me where the boys were and I needed to get back to them. I want to hunt, Bobby. I want to be like my father. I heard you were heading out to track them down, so I hid in the back of your truck. Besides, I need to talk to Dean again."

"I think he might have bigger problems right now than your little dispute from earlier."

"I heard you talking to Sam. Do you know what happened yet? Is he okay?" Bobby could hear the genuine concern in her voice and he softened slightly. She really was carrying a torch for Dean.

"No idea. But I guess we're gonna find out together now." Jo smiled broadly and clambered into the front seat next to Bobby who pulled back onto the highway. "Call your mother and tell her what you did. She should know you're safe." Jo had the decency to hang her head in shame as she dialed the roadhouse, dreading the upcoming shouting match. _She's so gonna kill me for this…_

TBC

Please review!


	6. A New Side of Sam

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

As the demon leaned in closer to Dean, Dean could smell its putrid breath. It was a mixture of coppery blood and death. With everything Dean had been through since he was a child such as digging up old bodies, smells didn't really bother him anymore. However, the stench of this creature in such close proximity made Dean's stomach clench and curdle. _Jesus…tic-tacs could do this guy wonders… _It took everything within his power to not turn away. He wanted this bastard within his sights at all times if possible.

It straddled Dean's legs, sitting on his lap (_like father, like daughter)_ and took a tight hold of Dean's shirt, keeping him from moving. Dean swallowed hard but kept his game face on. _What the hell is this freak up to?_

The demon pulled Dean to him and sniffed his hair, or more precisely, the blood drying on the back of his neck from the hit he took earlier.

"Mmm… Dean…" it practically purred, making all the hair on Dean's body stand at attention.

"What are you going to do?" Dean forced out, half in fear and half in disgust.

"Now? Now I'm going to put you right back where I found you." It pulled back slightly to see Dean's face which was completely stunned. It grinned evilly.

"Wha… what?" Dean stammered. "Why would you do that?"

"Cause I know that soon enough you will come back to me on your own accord, dear one. And when you do, I want to see the defeat in your eyes. That fire that keeps you going will smolder and die. I want to watch you give in to me."

_In your dreams…_

"See you soon, Dean. You know how to find me."

The next thing Dean knew, he was lying on the ground in front of the basement stairs with Sam kneeling beside him, shaking him and calling his name.

"Sammy?" he groaned, feeling the back of his head, his hand coming away in blood.

"Dean? What the hell happened?" Sam asked concerned. He tilted Dean's head to get a look at the small gash at the base of his skull. Dean jerked his head away as Sam attempted to prod near it to calculate the extent of the damage.

"Long story."

"Did you find anything in the basement?"

"Didn't get a chance to look yet." Dean, with Sam's help, stood on wobbly legs and almost collapsed again as his head gave a particularly painful throb.

"Well, we'll come back tomorrow and check. You're in no shape to do it now. Let's get you patched up." Sam pulled his brother's arm over his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around Dean's waist, looping a finger through his belt loop to get a good hold on him in case Dean's legs fully gave out.

Sam's worry increased when Dean didn't insist they check the basement now or refuse Sam's assistance.

With Sam struggling to carry Dean and the camcorder, the two of them walked back to Vanessa's house at a painfully slow rate. Once inside, Sam deposited his precious cargo on the toilet seat and set to work sorting through the first aid kit once again. _Christ, Dean. One injury after another. You're gonna clean out our supplies._

"So what happened?" Sam tried again, hoping to get an answer this time.

"The demon's back, Sammy."

"What?" Dean saw the total confusion cross his brother's face.

"You know, _the_ demon. The one that killed everyone we love?" Dean said somewhat sarcastically. Sam's eyes darted back and forth for a few seconds as though he was reading something and then it clicked.

"Oh! How? You destroyed it, Dean."

"I thought I did. It switched the bullets. It was all a setup. He knew I'd get loose somehow and blast its ass."

"What did it want this time?"

"To rub it in. Said I'll go back to him of my own free will."

Horror and concern filled Sam's eyes at these words. Dean was quick to console him.

"It's not gonna happen, dude. I like keeping my distance from that freak. I sure as hell won't be going looking for it."

Sam didn't look convinced at all. "Why do you think he said it then? I mean, he must have had a reason, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah… I have no idea. But I swear to you it's not gonna happen, okay?"

"Yeah, alright." Sam nodded, looking a little more relieved. He approached Dean with a cloth drenched with alcohol. "This is gonna sting a little," he warned.

Dean braced himself on the seat and flinched the second Sam's cloth touched his cut.

"Ah!" he yelped out.

"Sorry, man. But you've gotta hold still. I'll finish as quickly as I can."

Sam touched the cloth to Dean's head again who bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent himself from running out of the room or yelling at Sam. Usually, Sam's hands were much steadier. Now, he kept slipping up, causing Dean even more pain.

What felt like an eternity later to Dean, Sam was done cleaning away the blood and was picking out a bandage to cover it.

"So how long was I gone?" Dean breathed out as the pain began to subside.

"Gone? I'm not sure you ever left, man. Bobby said he tried to call your cell and you didn't answer, so I ran down the stairs and found you unconscious in front of the basement. We'd only been separated for about five minutes."

Dean looked shocked and confused. "Five minutes? Wait, what about Bobby?"

"Oh, he's on his way. Missouri told him that the demon might be back so he headed this way to be our back up if we need him. He should be here soon."

"Great, so now we have an undead demon on the loose, a mysteriously missing neighbor, and a babysitter on the way. That about cover it?" Dean felt bad about his little outburst the second it left his lips. _Man, I must really be tired._

"Come on, Dean. Bobby isn't a babysitter, he's our friend. We could use his help on this one."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't get much sleep last night and my head is killing me." Sam nodded in understanding and tossed a bottle of painkillers to Dean.

"Here, take two of these and go get some rest. I'll let you know when Bobby gets here."

Dean smiled his thanks and downed the pills before slowly getting to his feet and heading to their bedroom, his mind filled with the discussion he had with the demon. _So, what? He learned how to stop time? Cause I swear I was with him for at least twenty minutes, not including however long I was unconscious. Somethin' screwy is going on here, and what's up with Sam? He must really be freaked this thing is back. I've gotta keep an eye on him._

Dean slid his boots, jeans, and shirt off and climbed into bed. He didn't think he'd ever slept on a more comfortable bed, though he admitted to himself it was probably just because he was so tired. Right now, he could probably have slept on a rock and it wouldn't have made much difference. In just a few minutes, he submitted to the darkness that was pulling at him.

Sam checked on Dean a few minutes later and smiled fondly down at his sleeping brother. He really looked much younger when his face and eyes didn't show the pain and ware from so much history. Now, he was just relaxed and at peace. He slid his cell phone out of his pocket and shut it off silently. He didn't want to risk waking Dean just yet.

While Missouri was puttering around her kitchen making coffee, she was hit with another one of her psychic vibes. Something about Sam… She didn't understand it fully, but she knew she had to warn them.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Sam's cell number. It went directly to voice mail. Switching tactics, she dialed Bobby knowing he must be close by now. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Bobby!! It's Missouri. Somethin's very wrong. Are you with the boys yet?"

"Not yet but I'm close. What happened?"

"I don't know, but it centers around Sam. You have to stop him, Bobby. Stop him before he does something terrible!"

Bobby didn't even take the time to say goodbye. He shut his phone and hit the gas hard. _Five more minutes, boys. Just hang on for five more minutes._ Jo shot him worried looks from the passenger seat but did not want to distract Bobby with questions. She was sure she'd find out soon enough.

Dean felt himself being pulled back to awareness by the feeling of a presence in his room again. It felt like Sam's presence, but something was extremely off. It seemed to be inching closer to his bed. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up with each silent shuffling step it took.

His body quickly went into hunting mode and he controlled his breathing as his heart rate sky-rocketed. He cautiously reached for his knife once again, but to his horror, he didn't find it. It wasn't under his pillow where he had left it. He was forced to improvise so he came up swinging.

His fist was caught in a steel-like grip, practically crushing his knuckles. He grimaced in pain, fighting back a yelp. He only saw the knife in the assailant's hand when it reflected the sunlight that was shooting through the spaces between the closed blinds. It was glinting mere inches away from his chest and getting closer by the second.

Dean struggled using his free hand to try and push the knife back but he knew he was losing the battle. His attacker was using all its weight to push the knife down. As Dean's muscles began to protest and seize up, the knife slowly dipped until it nicked Dean's chest.

Dean bit his lip and used all his strength to bring his legs up and under the attacker, then pushed it full force away from him. In doing so, the assailant managed to gouge a three inch, rather deep cut into Dean's chest.

He was so pumped on adrenaline he barely even felt it now. He surged from his bed and quickly found the light switch. He flipped it on, afraid of what he would find. Dean was half expecting that damn demon to be in his room right now having only told Dean that story to give him a sense of false comfort.

Dean spun around to face what had attacked him. His brother lay on the floor squinting in the harsh light, Dean's knife in his hand. Dean thought he was going to throw up.

"Damn it, Sam! I swear if you don't cut this shit out soon I'm gonna cuff you to your bed every time I try to get some sleep."

"God, what did I do?" Sam looked from the blood dripping down Dean's bare chest to the bloody knife in his hand.

"You upped the anti this time, Sammy. I almost miss the hair obsession. At least then you weren't trying to kill me!"

"I can't control it, Dean! What if this is what Dad knew was coming? What if I'm actually turning evil?"

Dean's heart froze in his chest at the look on his little brother's face. Sam looked like he did as a kid, pleading with Dean to fix things and make everything alright again. Back then, it was easy to do. Now, he wasn't sure if he could do it or not.

"You're not turning evil, Sammy. I won't let that happen." He walked over to Sam and held out his hand. His brother handed him back his knife which he threw onto the bed behind him. Dean reached out again and Sam tentatively took it, allowing Dean to help him up.

Next thing Dean knew, he was pushed hard up against the nearest wall by Sam's strong arms, knocking the wind out of him.

"Sam, what the hell?!" Dean coughed out, trying to draw breath back into his abused lungs. As Dean fought back, Sam grabbed his wrists and easily pinned them above his head.

Dean was absolutely horrified as Sam's lips pressed hard against his, banging his head into the wall behind him and bruising his lips. Dean saw stars, having hit his head for a second time in under an hour.

After at least a minute of Dean struggling to break free, Sam pulled back and locked his lust filled eyes with his brother's fearful ones.

"I can't wait any longer. I need you, Dean. I'm addicted to you." As Sam leaned back in he ran his tongue over the bloody slice in Dean's chest, making him hiss in pain. As Sam's head came away, Dean almost threw up as he saw his own blood coating his baby brother's lips. Sam smiled wickedly.

"Mmm... Dean..." Sam practically purred. Dean continued to struggle against Sam's grasp, but they both froze when they heard the front door bang open.

"Sam? Dean? Where the hell are you boys?!" Bobby shouted.

"In…!" Dean began but his mouth was covered with one of Sam's large hands. The other he continued to use to keep Dean's arms pinned over his head.

"Not so fast, big brother. Bobby will spoil everything. But don't you worry, I've got it covered." With speed Dean didn't think his brother was capable of, Sam kneed him in the groin, then released him. Dean hit the ground hard and tried to breath but found he couldn't. _Shit! And I thought my head hurt!_

Having his brother basically incapacitated, Sam left the room to meet Bobby. However, he wasn't expecting Jo to be with him.

TBC

Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with me as always! I'm heading back to school this week so I just wanted to let you all know that I will try to keep posting as often as possible, but I might be slowed down slightly. Hope you're all enjoying it so far, and don't worry, Sam's strange behavior will be explained soon if you haven't figured it out already. Let me know if you have any ideas you'd like me to try!


	7. No Way In Hell

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

Sam walked out into the hallway to greet his friend.

"Hey, Bobby," he smiled affectionately.

"Sam," Bobby acknowledged then glanced around suspiciously. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he ran out to grab some chow. We were starving."

"In what exactly? The Impala is still parked outside." Bobby's suspicions grew.

"He… walked. It's a nice night, you know?"

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" Jo interrupted. She could sense something was off, but couldn't put her finger on it.

A pain-filled groan came from the other room, justifying Bobby's concern. He immediately went into hunter mode.

"Sam, I think you and I need to talk outside. Jo, go check on Dean for me."

Sam quickly moved to intercept Jo. "I just told you Dean wasn't here," he stated angrily.

"Then you won't mind me checking, will you?" Jo shot back. She began to force her way past him but he grabbed tightly to her upper arm. She went to throw a punch at him but Bobby beat her to it.

Sam stumbled back into the wall, releasing Jo's arm.

"Jo, get Dean!" Bobby yelled, then moved towards Sam once again to subdue him.

Without looking back, Jo sprinted down the hall until she found Dean still curled up on the floor in pain.

"Oh my God, Dean! What happened?" She knelt by his side and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. She used her other hand to tilt Dean's face towards her so she could try to get some answers from is expression.

Dean didn't bother to answer her. He grunted in pain again then forced his vocal cords to work. "Jo? What… are…?"

"We haven't finished our discussion yet, Dean. And I figured you'd get your ass in trouble as always and probably could use my help. So here I am."

Refusing to acquiesce her statement, Dean continued. "Where's Bobby?" he ground out.

"Dealing with Sam. Come on, we have to get you out of here."

"Not… Sam…" he chocked out.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Let's go. I can't carry you, Dean. You have to help me." She wrapped her arms around his waist and carefully guided him to his feet. He stayed hunched over for a few more seconds, trying to get oxygen into his depraved lungs.

"Shit!" he cursed finally gaining control of his voice back.

"You gonna make it?" Jo questioned.

"Yeah, come on. Bobby might need our help."

"Sure, you look like you could be really helpful right now," Jo said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes in response and headed down the hall anyway, forcing Jo to follow because she refused to let him out of her sight.

Once he was mostly upright and could walk reasonably straight on his own, Dean forced Jo behind him and called out to Bobby, praying he'd get a response. He turned the last corner and came face to face with Bobby who had a bloody lip but all things considered, seemed to have come out on top.

Dean stumbled back a few steps then glanced around looking for Sam.

"Where'd he go?" he asked Bobby.

"He took off, Dean. I'm sorry. I tried to stop him, but he's got a strong right hook."

Dean wiped a hand down his face in frustration.

"Don't worry, Dean. We'll find him," Jo consoled, patting him gently on the shoulder. He began to march straight for the door, but Bobby's strong hand on the back of his neck halted his progress.

"He won't get far on foot, son. And neither will you by the looks of ya. Sit down for a sec and catch your breath. Then tell us what happened and what we're up against."

Dean had a moment of indecision before his abused body took over and he sunk into the nearest chair.

"Alright, uh… I'm not entirely sure what's been going on yet. Seems like every time I fall asleep, Sammy loses control, but he goes into a trancelike state as though someone is controlling his mind or something."

Bobby quickly interrupted. "Hang on a sec, what do you mean by loses control?" He certainly didn't fail to notice the pink taint rising in Dean's cheeks, but he didn't push. He sat silently waiting for Dean to explain.

"Umm… well the first time, 'bout three nights ago, I started noticing Sam was acting a little strange. You know how dad trained us to wake at the sound of a flea sighing right?"

Bobby nodded. As Dean continued to tell his story, Jo went back into his room to grab his jeans and a t-shirt for him.

"Well, I was making a good amount of noise that night and Sammy slept right through it. Even after I tried to wake him a few times. Eventually he came around and I brushed it off. Then later that night, I woke up feelin' like there was someone, or something, in our room. I got ready to swing at it with my blade when I felt it getting closer, and then it touched my face. I was startled and I opened my eyes, but I swear to you there was nothing else in the room besides me and Sam, Bobby. And Sam was fast asleep on his bed. Thanks, Jo," he added as she handed him his clothes. He quickly pulled on his jeans, but held onto his shirt for now until he had a chance to clean up the cut on his chest that was still burning slightly.

"So then what happened? Why'd you start suspecting Sam if he was asleep?"

"I didn't think he had anything to do with it at first. When I woke up he started having one of his more violent nightmares. It took a while, but eventually I got him to wake up without getting a black eye in return, and he told me that he saw the demon alive and kickin', and in his dream, it touched my face. I lied to Sam and told him it was all just a bad dream cause I didn't want him to worry about it until we knew more. The next day, we started our stakeout for the shifter next door, which by the way, hasn't turned up anything yet. That night, I felt someone combin' their fingers through my hair and woke up to find Sam sitting on my bed staring blankly at the wall like he was sleepwalking. I had my knife in my hand. I could have killed him, Bobby." Regret and a tinge of horror filled the oldest Winchester's eyes, making Bobby's heart ache for him.

"Does this have anything to do with that demon of yours?" Bobby asked, dreading the answer.

"Somehow, yeah. I wasn't gonna say anything, but you should know in case something happens to me. I saw the demon, Bobby. It's back and it's crazy as ever."

"What'd it want this time?"

"Ha, what else? It took me right out of Kilner's place when Sammy and I split up."

"That's about the time I called your cell and you didn't answer."

"Yeah, Sammy mentioned that."

"You couldn't have been gone for long. I called your brother right afterwards and he was headed back down to find you. How'd you escape?"

"I didn't, man. It let me go."

"Come again?"

"That whole show he put on before when I shot it with the colt was a setup. He switched the bullets."

"Why'd it go through all that trouble?"

"To have time to plan without me and Sammy interfering. Anyway, it knocked me out, took me somewhere I didn't recognize, then told me all about the plan it pulled off at our expense. He said I'll _live forever by his side_, but didn't care to elaborate on that, then he let me go, sayin' I'd go back to him soon of my own accord."

"What the hell happened tonight?" Bobby prodded, eager to get the rest of the story, hoping it would start to make some sense.

Dean's eyes went dark as he began to recall this night's events. Bobby could actually see him constructing walls to protect himself from what he was about to say.

"Tonight…" Dean paused to collect his thoughts. "Tonight, I told Sam about the demon and he looked totally lost. He had no idea what demon I was talking about. A few seconds later, he remembered, but I knew something was up. He did a shitty job of patching up my head too. Hurt like a bitch. He's usually more careful then that."

As though just noticing the bandage on the back of Dean's head, Bobby surged forward to take a look at it in case Sam did something to make it worse or allowed it to get infected.

"Was this a present from Sam or the demon?" Bobby asked as he gently removed the bandage. Jo moved closer to get a good look as well, making Dean feel as though he were on display.

"That would be the demon's way of saying hi. This one was from Sam." Dean pointed at his chest that had stopped bleeding but still looked raw and painful. Bobby began to finish cleaning and properly bandaging Dean's head with the first aid kit the boys had left out from before.

"Shit, Dean. That's pretty deep," Jo said as she carefully inspected the slice on his chest. She pulled on the two sides of his skin slightly to check on the depth of the wound, making Dean hiss in pain as it started to bleed once again. "Sorry, but I think you need stitches."

"Don't have time. We've gotta find Sammy." Dean made to stand from his chair and bolt for the door again.

"Wait just a minute," Bobby said forcefully, pushing Dean back down into the chair. "You haven't finished explaining yet. Why'd Sam attack you?"

It was clear that Dean did not want to talk about this at all, but Bobby needed to know everything if he was going to be able to help the Winchester's out.

"Fine, he stole my knife from under my pillow and came at me with it. I threw him off, but not until he took a good chunk out of me. When I got him to snap out of it, he freaked, asking if this is what dad knew was coming and wondering if he was turning evil. I gave him a hand up and he switched back again, pinning me to the wall." Dean faltered in his story telling.

"Then what?" Jo pressed this time while placing butterfly bandages over the wound.

"Hekissedme," Dean forced out quietly and quickly, hoping neither of them heard him.

"He what?!" Bobby roared.

"Your brother kissed you?" Jo asked incredulously.

Dean just nodded, clearly wanting to be done talking.

"That it?" asked Bobby.

"One last thing. He uh… he licked my cut and said he couldn't wait any longer, that he needed me, and that he was addicted to me." Dean blushed even more.

"How'd he take you down?" Bobby pushed.

"Cheap shot. He kneed me. Then he went out to deal with you guys. Speakin' of, how _did _you know to come looking for us? And why'd you bring Jo?" Dean inquired. Jo huffed indignantly and prodded Dean's cut a little more harshly than was necessary. He gasped slightly, drawing away from her, then glared at her.

"Missouri called me and said I had to stop Sam from doin' somethin' terrible. Jo was hidin' in the back of my truck. I didn't realize she was there till just a little while ago. Couldn't do much about it after that."

"I have just as much right to be here as any of you," Jo stated starting to get angry.

"Jo, me and Bobby didn't have a choice in lifestyle. It was thrown on us years ago. You have the choice to have a normal life, somethin' many of us hunters would give anything for, especially Sammy. Why the hell would you give that up for a thankless job like hunting?"

"It's got its perks," was the only answer she gave as she softly smoothed a fresh bandage over Dean's chest. She chose that moment to glance up into his eyes, basically conveying that he was a big part of the 'perks.' He swallowed hard, broke eye contact, and pushed her hands away gently before standing up.

"We've gotta find Sammy now before he does something he'll regret. Bobby, Jo… could you handle the shapeshifter for us? I can't be worrying about that and trying to help Sam at the same time. Jo, our video camera is around here somewhere. Sam brought it back but I don't know where it ended up. You're gonna need it. Bobby, I need you to help me get a few things. This list should work nicely."

Dean pulled a piece of paper from his bag near the counter. Bobby recognized it at once as the same list Sammy had handed him when John and Dean were in the hospital. He had to explain to Sam that the items were not used for protection, but for summoning.

"No way in hell, Dean," Bobby growled.

"I need answers, Bobby. If you can't find them for me, I've got to find something else that can. Please, I need your support on this."

"Damn it, son. I don't want to be responsible for you doing somethin' stupid."

"I've got less than a year left as is, man. How much worse could I possibly make things?"

TBC


	8. Who Can You Trust?

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"Dean, that damn demon wants you, and now you want to bring it right to you? You're playing right into its hands. Didn't it say you were gonna do this?"

"Yeah, yeah it did."

"Then why the hell are you proving it right?" Bobby wondered, completely bewildered.

"Cause it knows something, and I need to know what it is if it'll help Sammy. He's my little brother, Bobby. You know I'd do anything for him. What do I have left to lose?"

"You? I don't know. But I know the rest of us have you to lose, and we're not willing to take that chance."

"Bobby, I'm beggin' you here. If you don't help me I'm just going to do it myself. The only difference is it'll take me longer and Sam's getting worse by the day. I don't have a lot of time to screw around. So what do you say?"

Bobby glanced at Jo who stood just behind Dean's shoulder. A tear was sliding down her cheek silently and she shook her head no very adamantly. He sighed in frustration.

"Fine, damn it. But if you don't come out the other end of this, I'm walkin' straight into hell to drag your ass back so I can beat it, you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." The happiness Dean usually saw in Bobby's eyes at these words wasn't there this time.

"Get in the damn truck," Bobby growled and headed for the door. Dean threw his shirt on and Jo closed her eyes in pained defeat. She didn't even realize Dean had turned towards the door to follow Bobby only to find her blocking his path. He saw the pain and fear in her face and tense stance. He leaned in and gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek and hurriedly whispered, "I'll be back, promise," before heading out the door after Bobby.

Jo refused to open her eyes until she heard the door slam shut behind Dean. When she did, they fell on the video camera lying on the far end of the counter. She picked it up and headed next door to find the shapeshifter.

When Bobby and Dean returned to the house, arms laden with spices and ritual goods, they began setting up to summon the demon. Once Dean was ready, his next priority was to get his friend out of harm's way.

"I've got it from here, Bobby. Why don't you go give Jo a hand."

"Dean, I don't think…"

"Go, Bobby. Please. I'll be okay."

Realizing Dean couldn't be persuaded differently, Bobby headed next door in search of Jo. Dean began the summon spell. Moments after slicing his palm and allowing a few drops of his blood to enter the concoction in front of him, an eerie voice sounded from behind him which he recognized immediately.

"I knew you'd be back, Dean, didn't I?" the demon smirked.

"Where's my little brother you son-of-a-bitch?" Dean spat at the demon.

"Why? Is he missing?" the demon tormented.

"So… what? You couldn't haunt _my_ dreams anymore so you decided to turn my brother into a homicidal perv? Huh. I always thought you were more creative than that. Looks like I've been giving you too much credit, Smokey."

"Oh, I am creative, Dean. You have no idea of the extent of my creativeness. That was just a simple diversion to keep you boys on your feet. A game if you will. To be perfectly honest though, I had nothing to do with Sam's new fixation on you. I haven't been controlling him like you seem to think I am. One night, I admit, I paid _you_ a visit. What can I say? I missed you, Dean."

"I'm flattered," Dean responded, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"After that, I couldn't get near you without Sammy or that psychic woman discovering I was still alive, so I bided my time. I wasn't ready for you to know I was still around. But now, that's not an issue anymore."

Dean glared at the creature that had ruined his life in so many ways. Pure hatred coursed through his veins. The demon seemed not to care and continued with its story.

"Sammy boy slept through my little visit, and I _had_ hoped you would too, but your father trained you well."

"I think most people would wake up with freakin' cold fingers touching their skin in the middle of the night."

"That's a mistake I did not make again. I certainly didn't want to blow my element of surprise simply to screw with your head, no matter how much pleasure that would give me." It smirked in Dean's face. "So I had something else do it for me. Something that has lusted after you for a while. I thought it was a very amusing little trick."

"Oh, real witty. So what the hell _was_ controlling Sam, and where is he now?" Dean hissed with venom.

"Ah, now we've reached the fun part. I don't have Sam. But I know where he is. As I said before, you have now summoned me of your own free will and the answers you seek are going to cost you."

The demon reached out to Dean, running its cold fingers over the bandaged cut on his chest. Dean grimaced in disgust and pain as the cut began to burn from the inside out.

"What do you want this time?" Dean bit out through clenched teeth.

"Same thing I've always wanted. Your soul for your brother's freedom, as well as Bobby's," the demon's smile grew as Dean's eyes widened in fear. _It has Bobby too?_ "You really are just like your father. Are you daring enough to make the deal he did? Same terms as before. You come with me to lead my army, and you will live for eternity, in a matter of speaking, by my side, Sammy will live out his natural life and probably marry and have two or three kids running around, Bobby will go free, and your family curse will be over. What do you say, Deano? Ready to make a deal?"

"How long will I have?" Dean asked, feeling his defiance slipping away. What choice did he have? He didn't know where Sammy was or how to save him. He had failed once again.

"You won't. It's a now or never deal, kid. Just like what your father got."

As predicted, the demon watched hungrily as the flames in Dean's eyes slowly died. Dean was preparing to submit. All this time it has been planning would finally pay off. He will have two out of three Winchesters that have willingly signed over their souls to him. A feat all cross-roads demons would give anything to have accomplished.

It stopped its pacing directly behind Dean's tense shoulders and leaned forward next to his ear.

"Welcome home, Dean," it whispered, sending an involuntary shudder down Dean's spine.

_No no no no no… It's not supposed to happen like this. I have almost a year left! I can't just leave Sammy. He'd never forgive me. How else can I help him though?_

Suddenly without warning, Dean's mind began to flash back to all the weird happenings of late. Sammy insisting that he carry the camera to Kilner's house, Sam's clumsy care of Dean's wounds when he is usually so steady and skilled, Sam's confusion when Dean mentioned the demon, then his eyes scanning back and forth as though processing a memory, and the words he said before he disappeared concerning his lust for Dean.

Then it finally clicked. It all made sense now. Dean knew how to save his brother.

"No deal, you bastard. I've got your number now. Looks like you didn't give me enough credit after all."

Dean had a banishing charm ready as well in hopes that he would figure everything out before it was too late. He quickly said the spell, infuriating the demon who lunged at him one last time, knocking him to the ground before the demon was forced to disappear.

He panted heavily and closed his eyes briefly. _Boy, that had been a little too close for comfort. You stupid moron, why didn't you figure it out before?!_ With that, he pushed himself up off the ground and headed at a fast pace over to Mr. Kilner's house to find Jo, the only one left that he knew of. He had to warn her.

Jo walked cautiously through the halls keeping the camera poised and ready for any sounds or movement. There was a loud creak just behind her and she whirled around, the camera pointing directly into Bobby's chest.

"Shit, Bobby! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she scolded.

"Sorry, just tryin' to help. Have you found anything yet?"

"Nothing. We should try the basement." Jo lead the way with the camera followed closely by Bobby. She crept down the stairs, pausing every time a stair groaned beneath her feet in case the creature was alerted to her presence.

As she reached the floor she gasped and dropped the camera. Three people were tied to chairs in the main section of the basement, all wearing black hoods. At a slightly closer inspection, she was sure she could figure out who they were, even with their faces hidden from her. However, there was nothing she could do to help them as she was tackled from behind and knocked unconscious.

Dean ran full out into Kilner's house, anxious to find Jo and save Sammy and maybe even Bobby if what the demon said was true. While he was searching through the first floor, he heard an approaching car pull into Vanessa's driveway.

Glancing out the nearest window, he watched as she and her two children exited the vehicle and headed into the house.

"Damn it… what are they doin' back already?" he questioned aloud in frustration.

"Dean?" Bobby's voice came from directly behind him.

"Bobby? You alright?" Dean asked, slightly skeptical and warily.

"Yeah, I am. Can't find Jo though. You sure she came in here?"

"She was supposed to. What the hell is going on, Bobby? Where is the damn thing? Where's Sam?"

"I dunno, Dean. We'll find 'em, I promise."

"Hey, Bobby… When's Caleb supposed to get here?" Dean tested.

"Caleb? I wasn't aware he was comin'."

Though this was the answer Dean was hoping for, he still wasn't sure if this was the real Bobby or the shapeshifter yet. How else could he test? He really needed his camera right now. Other than that, the shifter could easily read Bobby's mind and come up with any answers the real Bobby would have used as well.

A loud but muffled monosyllabic word resonated from the basement sounding suspiciously like Sammy shouting for Dean.

Dean froze in indecision. He needed to warn Vanessa to get the kids out of here again before they were dragged into this whole mess as well. He could send Bobby to her house and go check the basement for Sam himself, but he couldn't be sure it was the real Bobby and he didn't want to be responsible for sending the trouble over to the family.

However, he couldn't just leave Sam now that he had a good idea of where he was.

"Son-of-a… Bobby? Get Vanessa and the kids out of here. I'm going downstairs to find Sam." Bobby nodded and headed for the door while Dean ran to the basement, sending calculating glances back at his friend to see if he would slip up. As he reached the first stair, Bobby was out of his sight, and he turned all his attention onto the dark stretch of stairs ahead.

TBC


	9. Of Body and Mind

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

As Dean descended the stairs, he slowly drew his silver dagger out of his boot. As far as he knew, silver was the only weapon that would work against these creatures. The first thing he saw was their video camera lying on the ground.

"Jo…" he muttered softly to himself, now pissed more than ever.

Once he rounded the last stair, his eyes fell on five wooden chairs. Four were occupied with hooded figures. The fifth had chains and ropes around it but was vacant. A chill ran down his spine as he surmised that the last chair was meant for him.

His stomach clenched as he noticed that one of the hooded figures was Bobby.

"Shit!" he yelled, making the figures jump in fright. They had not heard him enter the room.

"Dean?" three of them said at once. His keen hearing picked up the voices of Bobby, Sam, and Jo. The fourth figure Dean didn't recognize, but he assumed it was the real Mr. Kilner. Relief flooded Dean as he finally knew where his brother was and all of them seemed to be okay considering.

"Hang on, I'll get you guys out of here," Dean stated adamantly.

"Don't think so," a gruff, rather familiar voice declared from directly behind him. Dean froze. "Drop the knife, son, and no one else will get hurt."

Dean slowly turned towards the voice, staring into the fake Bobby's face. Only then did he realize that Bobby had procured another hostage. Emily.

"Let her go," Dean demanded.

"I said drop the knife!" The shifter held his own knife to Emily's throat who had tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Dean?" she whispered as though begging Dean to make everything okay again. It damn near tore his heart to shreds.

"Okay! Okay… just let her go, and I'll lose the knife."

"Not good enough. Put it down or she dies." Dean held back a growl of frustration and slowly lowered the knife to the floor. "Kick it over."

Dean did as he was told, then stood back up, hands held high in the air so as not to seem threatening.

"I'm unarmed. Please, just let her go."

Bobby sneered at him and clutched the child closer drawing a sharp intake of breath from her.

"I'll let her go when I'm good and ready. Sit in that last seat, now!" the shifter ordered.

"You son-of-a…"

"Uh uh uh, Dean… not in front of the child." Dean backed slowly towards the open chair, keeping his eyes on the shifter and Emily in hopes for an opening of some sort. Finding none, he had no other choice but to sit down.

"What did you do with the rest of the family?"

"They'll live. You see, when I turned into Sammy such a long time ago, I read his thoughts about how close you seemed to get to little Emily here. I figured she'd be very useful so I invited her along."

"And what exactly can she help you with?"

"All I wanted was you."

"For cryin' out loud! What is it with you freaks? I'm not the special one! You have all got the wrong person! I'm of no use to any of you bastards!"

"On the contrary… I know the yellow-eyed demon has been after your soul for some time now…"

"Yeah?" Dean interrupted. "You learn that from Sammy's head too?"

"No need. The demon actually came to me himself. Seems he's really got it bad for you. He wanted to make a deal."

"Well, that is what they're best at. Believe me, he'll stab you in the back in the end."

"He has no reason to. After all, he'll have no need for your body once he has your soul."

"My body? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Since I've been following you and had the chance to be your little brother, best friend, and met your girlfriend here, I've learned so much about you. Being as close to you as I was, I fed off your emotions. It really was intoxicating."

"You sick f…"

"That's enough! Emily, be a dear and go secure those handcuffs around Dean's wrists and ankles, won't you?"

"Oh come on, man. Have a heart! Don't make the little girl be involved with your sick fantasies."

"I promise to let her go once she is no longer of use to me." The shifter smiled evilly, marring Bobby's usually pleasant face. It removed the knife from around Emily's throat and gave her a soft push in Dean's direction.

"What is it with you freaks and bondage?" Dean spat. He caught sight of the frightened Emily inching towards him, unsure of what to do. "It's okay, hun. Just do as he says and go back to your mom, okay?" Dean consoled.

Emily ran the last few steps to Dean and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Once she was free, Dean was prepared to make his move but the shifter, sensing his thoughts, slid quickly to Sam's side and placed the knife directly over Sam's heart.

"If you so much as twitch towards me, Sammy will die." With no other option left to him, Dean placed his arms behind him and waited for Emily to click the cuffs into place. How do you convey to a child to put them on loosely so he can get out of them when the time comes? He winced as she made sure the cuffs were on nice and tight. _So much for that idea…_

She moved around him and did the same to his ankles. Emily looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. Dean forced a smile and winked to comfort her. "You did good, kiddo."

Emily beamed and hugged him one more time, refusing to let go. The shifter strode over and tightened the cuffs even more, instantly bruising Dean's wrists. He hissed in pain but refused to show any other signs of discomfort so as not to alarm Emily who was still clinging to him.

"She did what you asked; now let her go back to her mom and brother."

Nodding in satisfaction that his plan was going accordingly, the shifter forcefully pulled Emily away from Dean making her cry out in alarm. "Don't hurt her!" Dean shouted after him, anger coursing through his body.

"I'm offended you would think I'd hurt a little child, Dean," it laughed as it tugged Emily to the bottom of the stairs.

"No! I want to stay with Dean!" she cried.

"Emily, please go home. I'll visit soon, I promise," Dean enticed.

She wiped a hand across her eyes, then slowly nodded. "Okay, Dean. Come over _really _soon though, okay?"

"You bet."

The shifter released her and she scampered up the stairs. "You know, Dean, you shouldn't make promises to little girls when you known full well you won't be able to keep them."

Ignoring the shifter's statement, Dean decided it was time to get some answers. "So how long have you been interfering without me noticing?"

"I've had a lot of practice, so don't feel ashamed for not discovering that I was around sooner. I took Sammy way back when you two were trying to spy on me."

"Oh thank god!" Dean stated, cringing when he realized this thought was actually voiced out loud. _At least Sammy and I don't have to have a little chat about his newly developed infatuation with his big brother. In this case, he never has to know what happened._

"Why, Dean? Was Sam a bad kisser?" _So much for not telling him…_ Dean shot a look of pure hatred at the creature as he noticed Sam perk up at those words. "I think he should be able to defend his skills, don't you?" The shifter waltzed over to Sam and pulled the hood off. Sam blinked a few times to get his vision to focus, then looked around to size up the situation. He relaxed slightly when his eyes fell on his big brother. _At least he's okay._

Remembering the words just spoken and noticing the look of loathing Dean was shooting at the creature, Sam just had to ask.

"What the hell are you talking about? Dean? What's been going on?"

Dean looked down at the floor. He had hoped Sam would never find out about the shifter's antics because knowing Sammy, he'd blame everything on himself even though it wasn't really him.

"You've been testing the boundaries with your big bro, Sammy," the shifter began. Dean's eyes shot up from the floor and locked with the shifter again. _Please stop there…_

"Oh Sammy… I just couldn't resist. Your brother is such a fine specimen. All those emotions hidden behind a brick wall… I wanted to know everything about him. But even after being you and good old Bobby, I still haven't gotten the answers I crave. Not even those closest to him know everything about him."

Sam shot a sideways look at his brother, curious as to what Dean may be hiding from him but was sure whatever it was, Dean had a good reason to keep it to himself.

"When I realized I wouldn't be getting any answers from Sam's mind and I had already pushed the envelope too far with our mini make-out session, I had to change quickly." Dean blushed furiously when Sam's gaze snapped back to him once again. "By the way, Sammy… you don't know what you're missing. How could you spend so much time with him and never even fantasize about the possibilities?"

"Hmm… maybe because HE'S MY BROTHER?!" Sam shouted back furious at the shifter's implications.

"Details…" the shifter responded unconcernedly. "Anyway, I switched out of Sam's body and into Bobby's while Jo was attempting to pick you up off the floor after I dropped you. I guess you weren't expecting Sam to fight dirty, were you?" It snickered and sauntered back over to Dean.

"My dad taught us better than that," Dean bit back as the shifter began to pat him down, checking for any hidden weapons even though Dean had already stated that he was unarmed. Dean did everything he could to keep from squirming under the shifter's hands.

"Works for me. When we met back up in Kilner's house, I sensed that you figured out that I wasn't really Bobby, and yet you still sent me to check on Vanessa and the kids. What were you thinkin', Dean?" As the shifter spoke, it circled slowly around Dean making him tense when he lost sight of it.

Dean scowled in response. Refusing to merit the creature with an answer, Dean changed the subject. "What the hell do you want?"

"You, Deenie. I've gotta be honest, you're gorgeous." _Bobby _made his way in front of Dean again and took his chin in his hand, forcing his head up so he could get a better view of him in the dim basement lighting. "Absolutely beautiful…" it crooned, stroking Dean's cheek with his other hand.

"As I told the other fugly bastard, you ain't my type, dude."

"Yes well… that can be rectified. Who is your type, hmm? Let me see…" The shifter backed up a few steps from Dean to give itself room. Dean knew what it was going to do before the sickening sounds of shifting bones met his ears and he watched as the creature's teeth, finger nails, and hair fell to the ground making way for the new bodily accessories. As though it was removing a shirt, it reached around itself and began to peel off its own skin.

"Ugh… now that's just nasty," Dean swallowed hard, forcing his stomach to cooperate. He was soon filled with dread as he realized what the shifter was morphing into.

"Jo?"

TBC


	10. We're All In This Together

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"Dean?" the real Jo next to him whispered. "What's going on?"

"Nothin'. Just hang in there, Jo," he whispered back. Once the shifter was changed completely, it swayed over to Dean again.

"Is this better?" it asked with Jo's voice.

"I didn't say that… Why do I hear my own voice, Dean?" Jo asked anxiously.

"Why should we keep this a closed show? I say the more the merrier, don't you?" the shifter grinned and took off everyone else's hoods. "There. That's better." Jo balked when she saw herself standing a few feet away.

"Okay… interesting first experience with a shapeshifter…" she muttered mainly to herself.

"Haha… I'm just beginning, Jo," the shifter chuckled as it advanced towards Dean once again. "Can you really turn me away now, Dean? I mean, you might hurt Jo's feelings."

"It's okay, Dean. Do whatever you need to. I won't be offended," Jo assured. _Well at least that's something_, Dean thought to himself.

The shifter straddled Dean's thighs and ran its fingers through his hair. Dean leaned as far back as he could in the chair.

"Get the hell off me."

"Now that isn't very nice. You should be thanking me. I know you've wanted Jo for a long time now, but you're afraid she'll get hurt if she stays with you. Now, you can have it both ways."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh don't be a prude. Pucker up, lover boy." The shifter grabbed Dean's head and smashed their lips together drawing blood. Dean winced and fought not to respond to the kiss. Yeah, he had a thing for Jo, but he never saw it happening like this before.

When Dean started to suffocate, the shifter pulled away, licking his blood from his lips. Dean gasped in the much needed oxygen and only when the ringing died down from his ears could he hear those around him protesting.

"Stop it!" Jo was screaming.

"Leave him alone!" came Sam's voice.

"Why don't you pick on someone yer own size!" Bobby growled out. Dean carefully touched his own tongue to his lower lip, checking the damage and soothing the pain.

"Silence!" the shifter yelled, and immediately everyone quieted. They weren't about to risk Dean's life by not cooperating. "You are here to watch, not to be heard. I will reveal to all of you the darkness that Deanie has been hiding from you."

Dean swallowed hard. He really wasn't sure what the shifter was talking about, but he was positive it couldn't be anything good.

"But first," it continued, "I have to make sure our wonderful neighbors don't feel the need to alert the authorities." The creature grabbed the ropes that hung loosely on Dean's chair and began to wrap them tightly around his chest and waist. "Can't have you breaking free while I'm gone now can I?"

"What did you do to them?"

"Absolutely nothing… yet. Emily was playing outside, so she was an easy catch. Vanessa and Ryan didn't even notice she was gone. But now that she's gone back, I have to make sure she didn't say anything to alarm them." It pulled hard on the ropes, making them as tight as possible. 

Dean groaned as the rough ropes dug into the cut on his chest. He could feel it bleeding again. Enjoying the pain it was evoking, the shifter smiled and ran its tongue down the side of Dean's face before kissing him gently on the lips.

While it still sat on Dean's lap, the creature began to change again. Dean turned his head away, unable to watch the grotesque show again. It took all the control he had to not vomit as he heard the sickening squish of chunks of skin falling to the ground.

When he was sure the change was over, he chanced a glance at the newly designed creature and gasped. He was staring into his own eyes. His anger boiled just below the surface as he heard his own voice coming from the shifter.

"You kids behave now, you hear? I'm just gonna run next door to inform our hosts that everything is alright. Don't go anywhere," it smirked before heading up the stairs.

"Dude, is that really what my ass looks like from behind?" Dean asked the room at large, trying to provoke the shifter into returning. The shifter smirked just like Dean.

"Why don't we ask Jo? I know she's been checking you out since you two met," it chuckled as Jo blushed furiously.

"Yuck it up, Asshole. When I get out of here, your ass is toast," Dean threatened, feeling his own cheeks turn slightly pink again at its words.

"Well, that doesn't give me much incentive to release you then, does it?"

With that, the shifter disappeared up the stairs. Sam was first to break the silence.

"You okay, Dean?"

"Yeah, dude. I'm fine."

Sam chuckled humorlessly. "I really wish you would come up with something else to say once in a while."

"Well, what can you do? You asked, right?"

"What's been going on, man? I've been down here for days now I think. What have I been missing?"

"Oh it's been interesting. It had me going for a while there. At night it would act out of character but explained it away by making me think you were in a trance or something. I thought it was the demon's doing. You know how he messed with my dreams? I figured he learned a new trick since we last met."

"What do you mean by out of character?" Sam wasn't entirely sure he wanted an answer.

"Just let it go, Sam. It's not important."

"Did it hurt you?" Bobby joined in.

"Nah. I'll survive. What about you guys?"

"We all got a little knocked about and possibly minor concussions, but other than that we're fine," Bobby supplied.

"Good. Good. Anyone come up with an escape plan while you were just hanging out down here?"

"Sadly, no. We've been a little tied up," Sam jested.

"Great."

"You got any ideas?" Jo queried.

"I'm workin' on it."

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" asked a very confused and scared Mr. Kilner.

The shifter walked cautiously to the front door and rang the bell. Vanessa answered less than a minute later.

"Dean? How's everything going? Sorry if we're interrupting, but my sister needed her space back."

"Oh, no worries. It's all taken care of. Mr. Kilner's gone on a small vacation, but he'll be back in a few days as good as new. In fact, he's looking forward to seeing the kids again."

"That's wonderful. Thank you so much, and your brother… Where is Sam by the way?" she asked, peering around as though expecting to find him lurking in the background.

"Ah, he's cleaning up next door. Things got a little messy. You know how it works. Anyway, we'll be out of your hair in no time. Say goodbye to the kids for us. It was really nice meeting you all."

"They're right here. Why don't you just wait a sec and say goodbye yourself? I'm sure they'd love to see you one last time, especially Emily."

"Aw, that's really sweet. But I've really gotta get goin'…"

"Dean! You're okay!" Emily raced to the door and threw her arms around him.

"Uh… yeah, kiddo. No worries." He gently hugged her back, then released her. She looked up into his eyes and her happy smile faded.

"You're not Dean."

"What? Of course I am, Sweetie."

"No. You're not him. Where's Dean?" she demanded.

"Hunny, that is Dean. Don't you remember?" her mom asked. Emily turned and ran back into the house. "I'm really sorry about that. I have no idea what's gotten into her."

"No worries. I've gotta find Sam and head out. You guys take care, alright?"

"You too."

With that, the shifter turned and made his way back to Kilner's house and his hostages.

"Dean, what was he talking about before? What haven't you told us?" Sam asked his brother.

"Honestly dude, I have no idea."

"There must be somethin'," Bobby pushed.

"I don't know what it is, Bobby!" Dean began to feel annoyed.

"Okay, okay… Just checkin'."

"Sorry, guys. This is all my fault. He wants me, and he's using all of you to get to me."

"Nonsense, boy. We're all in this together."

"Because of me," Dean stressed.

"What is it with you and yer guilt complex? Not everything in the world is your fault," Bobby argued back.

"Feels like it sometimes."

Surprisingly, it wasn't the real Dean who said this, but the shifter who had just rejoined them at the bottom of the stairs. All eyes were trained on the intruder.

"I just can't help it sometimes. Dad trained me that way. In fact, it's all his fault. But I'm so devoted to the man, I'd never admit to it," the shifter continued.

"What are you talking about?" both Sam and Dean asked.

"Oh come on, Dean. You know exactly what I'm talking about. We're the same person after all." Dean continued to stare blankly back at it. "Very well, if you insist on playing dumb, we'll have story time. You were just four, remember? Dad went to a dark place cause he watched his wife die which left you to raise Sammy when Miller time came around."

"What else is new? I always looked after Sammy. Everyone here knows that."

"What they don't know is how ugly things got between you and John back then. At first, he blamed Sammy for Mary's death. It happened in his room after all. But you wouldn't hear of it. Instead, you made him turn the blame on you. You said you could have stopped it, but you were too scared. Boy was he pissed, huh?"

Dean felt all the eyes in the room shift to him. He looked pointedly at the floor, refusing to acknowledge the shifter's words.

"Care to take it from here, Deanie?"

TBC

Please, please PLEASE respond! I have no idea if I've killed this story yet or not.


	11. It Is Over

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

Once again, Dean refused to respond to the shifter's taunts. He resolutely stared at the ground and kept his mouth shut. He couldn't bear to see the concern and confusion in Sammy's eyes, the disgust towards his father in Bobby's eyes, or the pity coming from Jo.

"Very well… if you don't fill in these poor awaiting audience members then I will. Everyone here, except for Kilner, knows how much your daddy programmed you to protect Sammy, but few know to what extent you would really go." The shifter turned his attention to everyone else in the room. "You see everyone, Dean here is the perfect soldier that John always wanted. Willing to sacrifice himself for his cause, that being to watch out for his little brother. Even at the ripe old age of four, he noticed his dad was developing a mean streak, particularly aimed at his youngest son. John needed to blame someone for his wife's death, but at the time he had no idea who or what was responsible. But it all centered around Sammy. So it had to be his fault, right?"

"Wrong," Dean finally spoke up but his eyes never moved from the crack they were focused on in the cement ground.

"Wrong is right… in a matter of speaking. Deanie decided to redirect his father's blame onto himself. He created such an elaborate lie that there was really no way John could have ignored his words. He convinced his dad, and eventually even himself, that he was the reason his mother was now dead. John, needless to say, was not happy with his little protector. And he wasn't afraid to show it, was he Dean?"

"Shut up," Dean ground out through clenched teeth.

"I couldn't possibly, in good conscience, leave these avid listeners with such a cliffy, now could I?"

Dean finally looked up at the creature who was about to tear his life apart. "If your problem is with me, let everyone else go."

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

Dean sent the creature his most sincere death glare.

"Just sit back and relax, Dean. This is going to get fun. So, Sammy… did you know that your dad used to beat your brother?"

Sam gaped, flickering his gaze between the shifter and Dean. Dean turned bright red but didn't deny it which instantly confirmed the bastard's words.

"Dean?" he whispered almost in a plea.

"Son-of-a-bitch, John…" Bobby muttered.

"Oh god…" Jo whimpered.

"No, no, no…" Dean quietly repeated as his own mantra. He also shook his head negatively.

"Such denial, Deanie. You remember. I know you do. Wishing it away won't mean it didn't happen."

Dean continued his mantra and began to rock back and forth, as far as his binds would allow.

The shifter began to laugh coldly. "That demon friend of yours told me he tried to break you repeatedly and never succeeded. He just didn't have the right ammo, did he? I found that to be pretty easy, considering."

Sam felt his rage growing. It stemmed from a deep-rooted loathing for his father and what he did to Dean and progressed to hating the creature before him and the demon with a passion. As he watched his big brother fall apart, another thought hit him.

"Where is he?" he growled out.

The shifter turned, confused. "Sorry, Sammy. Did you say something?"

"First of all, it's Sam to you. Only my brother calls me Sam."

The demon cut in. "Ah, but I _am_ your brother, or didn't you notice?" He smirked exactly like Dean.

"You're nothing like my brother. I asked you where the bastard was. He wouldn't be letting you have all the fun without keeping an eye on everything. I know he's watching." Shouting loudly to the room Sam demanded, "Show yourself you son-of-a-bitch. I know you're watching this!" For a while after his declaration, Sam began to feel embarrassed that there was no response. Maybe he was wrong.

Then he felt the familiar prickling on the back of his neck and he tensed. A deep voice spoke inches away from his left ear.

"Oh, Sammy. Always have to ruin my fun. But you're right. It is a better view up close and personal. I finally have you all right where I want you." The demon circled around Sam and smiled fondly down at him.

"Dean doesn't deserve this. Let him go," Sam demanded.

"Tempting… but no. You see, I've waited a long time to break him down so I could rebuild him to suit my needs. Without being able to access his memories and deepest, darkest secrets that he kept hidden behind a wall, I was practically powerless. So I enlisted the help of my friend over there." He motioned to the shifter who winked back at the two of them. "He gave me what I needed."

"Whoopdee-freakin'-doo. So what's the plan from here, huh? Kill us all, turn us into evil foot soldiers, make us feed you grapes…" Sam fumed.

"Nothing that trivial I assure you. Right now, I just want to listen to the story. Feel free to continue, friend." The shifter nodded and walked right up into Dean's face.

"You remember everything, Dean. The times he'd come home completely wasted, storm up to your room, choose the weapon of the day to experiment with, and just let loose on you. You were terrified, but you took it like a man. As long as you were his punching bag, little Sammy would be okay, right?"

Dean didn't waver from his state. It was as though he had built the walls up around himself and blocked out the rest of the world. He fled to where he felt safe, just like he used to when he heard his dad pull in the driveway.

"Please stop it," Jo begged. "Just leave him alone!" A few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You know, one concerned neighbor once begged John the same way. She stopped over to drop off home-made brownies and saw him taking a belt to Dean's bare back. Man, there was blood everywhere, remember Dean? You couldn't lay on your back for a good two or three weeks later. He still bears the scars, Sammy. But I believe when you asked him about them once you were older, he told you they were from previous hunts. Total bullshit."

Now Sam felt the stinging in his eyes. How could he have been so naïve? Why didn't he try to help his brother? How long did it go on for?

As though the shifter had read his thoughts, it continued. "For ten long years the abuse continued. Around your fourteenth birthday, he finally realized that his efforts and rage would be of better use if he focused it on destroying her killer. And we all know who that was, don't we?"

The demon smirked.

"But the pain he went through, the scars he bears today, was all to… protect… _you_," it emphasized, turning to face Sam. The demon strolled over to Dean and kneeled in front of him.

"You can still feel all that pain, can't you?" it said softly. "The agony that accompanies each slice on your back, each black eye and chipped tooth, each lie you were forced to tell…" The demon placed a hand against Dean's forehead and a red light emanated between them.

"Hey!" Sam tried to distract it. "What the hell are you doing to him?"

"Get yer damn hands off of 'im!" Bobby shouted. Jo drew in a deep breath filled with fear.

Dean stopped whispering to himself and a grimace of pain flashed across his face. His body tensed ten-fold and he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

"You can feel them all _now_, can't you?" the demon laughed as he forced Dean to relive all the pain his father had put him through. The old scars across his back reopened and blood began to drip down until it collected in a pool just above his belt.

"Dean!" Sam and Jo screamed with both fear and anger.

"You bastard!" Bobby shouted, struggling against his binds.

When the pain became too much, Dean bit through his bottom lip then cried out in agony. Seconds later, he surrendered to the darkness and peace of unconsciousness.

"Dean?" Sam called but received no answer. The demon ran his fingers through Dean's hair and his head fell forward onto his chest.

"Finally, Dean is mine. He will be the soldier I have always dreamed of, and I will command his soul. And you, Sammy, you will do as I say if you want to stay by your brother's side."

"You can't do this!" Sam protested.

"Can, and did. Your father is dead, your brother is useless, your backup is powerless to help, and no one else knows you are here. It is over Samuel. Just accept it."

TBC

Hopeless, right? Let me know what you think so far! How could they possibly get out of this one?


	12. Let Me Hear You Beg

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"So where should we start, Sammy? Should I have you kill the others? Should I bring you and your brother back to my place and begin teaching you how to use your powers? What do you think?" the demon taunted.

Before Sam had the chance to get a word out, the shifter broke in, still looking like Dean.

"Uh, wait a sec there chief. You can't take Dean. You promised him to me, remember? You just wanted his soul. His body is _mine_. I kept my end of the bargain, so take his soul and leave the rest for me."

"Right, about that… I lied," the demon smirked, then raised its hand and made a crushing motion. The shifter crumpled dead to the floor in seconds. "After all, how could he lead my army if he is nothing more than a spirit himself? No, I need him as the hunter he is. In one piece."

"Then why were you tearing him to shreds?" Sam barked back.

"Oh, that was nothing. He'll survive. Just a little pain to remind him who he's dealing with and to keep him on his toes. Now where was I before that rude interruption…? Ah yes, what to do from here…" The demon paced back and forth between the two brothers for a few seconds contemplating. "Of course, I could just play with you all here and no one would hear you scream." It smiled sadistically.

It strode over to Bobby and ran a sharp claw down his upper right arm, leaving a four inch long slice. Bobby hissed, but otherwise ignored the pain.

"Oh yes, this could be loads of fun I think." It circled around him and came upon Jo who shrank back as far as she could into her chair. The demon played with a few strands of her hair. "There, there Jo… Dean, I mean I, wouldn't hurt you, now would I?" It brushed its fingers down her cheek.

"You're not Dean," she growled out menacingly.

"That's right, I'm not." The demon back handed her harshly, snapping her head to the left. She screamed at the initial pain but quickly closed her mouth, refusing to give it the satisfaction.

"Hey!" Sam shouted indignantly.

"Sammy Boy, thou doth protest too much, methinks." A gag appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Sam's mouth tightly, effectively silencing him.

He grunted his displeasure but was powerless to do anything else.

"What the hell do you…!" Bobby began but soon found himself in a similar situation. Jo kept her mouth glued shut, hoping that would keep the demon from being able to do the same to her.

"I wouldn't want to gag you, my dear," the demon cooed. "I'd rather hear you beg."

"Not gonna happen," she hissed out, keeping her teeth together.

"Not even to keep your boyfriend here alive?" the demon asked, swiftly moving to Dean's side who remained unconscious.

"Don't you touch him!" Jo shouted furiously.

"Start begging then." She glared resolutely back, keeping her mouth firmly closed. Sam and Bobby watched wide-eyed and silent, wondering what the demon was going to do.

The demon smirked, pleased that she was putting up a fight. He reached towards Dean and placed his index fingers on Dean's temples and lifted his head so it was tilted slightly backwards. To everyone's horror, red light emanated from his finger tips and entered Dean's skull, electrocuting him. His body seized and began to shake uncontrollably as the volts invaded his weak body.

Dean's eyelids fluttered open momentarily before being squeezed shut against the pain. His jaw locked tightly and his body felt as though it were on fire.

"Okay! Stop! Please!" Jo pleaded.

"I think I'm going to need more than that."

"I'm begging you! Please, stop it!"

"That's better. You see? That wasn't so hard now was it?" He released Dean's head which fell back onto his chest as he lost consciousness once again. Every now and then, his body would spasm painfully. "Deano probably remembers that feeling from when he was in my care before in the institution."

Bobby and Sam protested fiercely but their words were muffled by the gags. Tears were streaming down Jo's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Dean," she whispered for his ears alone but the demon heard her anyway.

"As you should be. If you weren't so much like Dean here, he wouldn't have had to go through that." She dropped her eyes to the ground and gave up trying to stem the flow from her eyes.

"Well, one of you is neutered now… Might as well continue. I'm on a roll!" He waved his hand and the gag in Bobby's mouth disappeared. "So, Bobby, is it? Let's hear you beg for mercy."

"You sick, twisted bastard…" Bobby growled, pulling hard at his binds.

"Oh goodie… another chance to play…" He reached for Dean again. "Can't risk permanently destroying that wonderful brain of his." Instead of reaching for Dean's head, he closed a strong hand around his throat and began to squeeze, cutting off his oxygen.

Though still unconscious, Dean's body began to struggle to breathe. He gasped and tried to suck in air, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

"Let him be!" Bobby yelled.

"Let me hear you beg, and I'll let him go."

When Dean's struggles began to diminish, Bobby relented. "Alright, damn it! PLEASE let him be!"

"What was that?" the demon asked, pretending to be hard of hearing.

Before Bobby had a chance to plead in just, someone else interrupted.

"Stop it! That's not nice!" a small voice scolded from the bottom of the stairs. Everyone's eyes, including the demons, snapped over to Emily who stood, hands on hips, glaring at the demon fearlessly.

In his good humor, the demon released Dean who reflexively began to gulp down as much air as his lungs could handle. "Well, well, well… Welcome back my dear. To what do I owe this very unexpected pleasure?"

Emily closed her eyes and stood perfectly still. Her eyes seemed to be shaking under their lids. The demon cocked his head at her curiously.

In a flash of brilliant light, the demon screamed and disappeared. Everyone else in the room who had closed their eyes to protect them from the brightness tentatively reopened them to find their adversary gone.

"What on God's green Earth…" Bobby stammered out, glancing around him for an answer.

"We'll have time for questions later, Bobby. We've gotta go," Jo interrupted.

Emily swayed slightly looking fragile and limp, then opened her eyes and made a beeline for Dean.

"Dean? Are you okay?" She hugged him close, but he remained unresponsive.

"Hun, could you help us out here and find something sharp to cut these binds with before that thing comes back?" Bobby inquired.

"It won't be coming back," she whispered. At first, she was very reluctant to leave Dean's side, but then she decided that the best way to help him was to get everyone free.

She gave Dean a gentle kiss on the cheek and then took off to find a sharp object. It didn't take long, seeing as they were in a basement. She found a box knife in a set of tool draws against the back wall and ran back to her new friends.

"Over here, darlin'," Bobby coaxed. She quickly went to her side and cut him free first. "You're a lifesaver, doll." He took the knife from her and cut Sam free. The moment his hands were loose, he pulled the gag from his mouth.

"Dean!?" he cried out. The moment Bobby released his legs from the chair, he tore off to his brother's side. He knelt down next to Dean but was afraid to touch him for fear that he would cause his brother even more pain.

"Dean? Open your eyes, Dean. Come on man…" Sam encouraged. Dean didn't even flinch. He hung against his binds limply, waiting for once to be rescued himself, instead of always being someone's knight. He had finally surrendered, his superhero status shattered. Bobby made quick work of Jo's binds and handed her the knife to cut Mr. Kilner free. Then he headed to Sam's side.

"Sam, we've gotta get outta here. Let me get 'im," Bobby suggested, moving towards Dean. He quickly lifted Dean's head somewhat and checked his pulse, making sure Dean wasn't in dire condition. It took a few seconds for Bobby to find it, but to his relief, he felt the soft but entirely too fast beating beneath his calloused fingers. He grabbed the knife from Jo when Kilner was loose and began to cut away Dean's bonds. "Get those cuffs off if you can," he ordered Sam.

Sam nodded and glanced around for some sort of thin stick he could use to pick the lock but didn't find anything. Then his eyes landed on Emily. She had small berets in her hair.

"Hey, Emily… could I borrow one of those clips in your hair for a second?" he asked gently, making sure he didn't startle her. She nodded and took one out to hand to him.

As Sam began working on the cuffs, Emily walked in front of Dean and ran her small fingers down his slightly stubbly cheek. "Dean? Please wake up. It's not bedtime yet," she whispered.

To her delight, Dean finally began to stir.

"Uh, Sam?" Bobby's voice broke through Sam's concentration. He realized Dean was beginning to move slightly.

"Dean!" Sam jumped up from his kneeling position and strode quickly around in front of Dean, allowing Jo to take over the lock-picking. "Hey, man… that's it. Open your eyes, bro. Let me know you're still in there."

Dean's eyes slowly fluttered open, clearly taking a lot of effort.

"There you are… keep fighting, Dean," Sam coaxed. To everyone's relief, Dean finally got his eyes to stay open for longer than a second. He glanced at everyone around him in utter confusion.

"Where's…"

"It's gone for now, Dean. But we've gotta get out of here now. Can you move?" Sam responded.

Jo rose from behind Dean having released all the cuffs.

"Yeah, I think so Sammy." With Sam under one arm and Bobby under the other, they all stood together and carefully eased Dean to his feet. He groaned and swayed with the height difference.

They gave him a few seconds to right himself before bodily dragging him from the basement. Jo led the way, holding Emily's hand. Mr. Kilner brought up the rear, having no idea what else to do with himself after everything that had happened.

TBC

Thoughts? Ideas? Confusions? Let me know!!


	13. Where Else Are You Hurt?

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"You boys can't stay out of trouble long enough for a clock to tick," Bobby stated, readjusting his grip on Dean. A brief, sad smile crossed Sam's face as he knew that statement to be true.

As the ragged and weary group made their way to Vanessa's house, Emily's mother glanced up out the kitchen window where she had been making supper and saw her daughter leading the dilapidated parade.

"Oh my God!" She ran out the door to offer her assistance. "What happened? What's wrong with Dean? He seemed fine just a little while ago!"

"Told you it wasn't him," Emily beamed, clearly proud of her insightfulness.

"We're gonna figure this all out later, but right now we've gotta get him inside and cleaned up," Bobby instructed. Vanessa held back the rest of her questions and nodded in agreement. She held open the front door and watched as Sam and Bobby carefully lowered Dean down onto the couch. Sam sat beside him keeping him vertical so that he wouldn't put any pressure on his bleeding back. Jo came in moments later with the first aid kit, or what was left of it. With all the recent commotion, they hadn't had a chance to refill it.

Bobby silently cut away Dean's shirt, unwilling to cause him more pain by making him struggle to remove it himself. Dean swayed as a bought of pain tore through his aching head, but Sam kept a firm grip on him so he wouldn't fall off the couch.

"Jesus, Dean…" Bobby breathed out as he saw the damage on the boy's back. A few other slices littered his chest and abdomen. Blood was pooled all around the waistband of his jeans. "We should get you to a doctor. I don't know if we have enough supplies left to keep you in one piece."

"No! Look, just do the best you can and don't worry about the rest," Dean mumbled out, squinting his eyes shut against the throbbing in his head.

"What is it with you boys and doctors, eh? They aren't gonna kill ya, son."

"You never know, Bobby." A small smile played across Dean's lips but didn't reach his eyes. "I have it on pretty good authority that they have every ability to do so."

"Only if they're possessed, Dean," Sam threw in, gently chiding his brother but knowing it was a sensitive subject seeing as he was the one who put his brother through that hell to begin with.

"Whatever." Dean hissed through his teeth as Bobby dabbed his wounds with alcohol.

"We've gotta wash these out with holy water just in case. Sammy, why don't you lay him down on his stomach so we have room to work?"

Sam nodded and gently lowered Dean down sideways, then carefully rolled him onto his stomach. Dean groaned at the change in altitude, but otherwise didn't fight back. Jo hovered over the back side of the couch and gasped softly, bringing a hand to her mouth when she saw the damage. _How could John have done all that?_

"I dunno how bad of a reaction this is gonna cause, so can you brace him for me, Sammy?" Bobby asked.

"I'm right here, ya know." Dean's voice was muffled by the armrest he was using as a pillow.

Ignoring Dean's interruption, Sam nodded and took Dean's wrists into his hands and held them firmly above his head. His brother winced at the movement and the grip and Sam silently apologized.

Vanessa brought in some dry towels. Bobby shot her a sorrowful look, plainly telling her he was going to make a mess of her couch. She nodded uncaring. It was the least she could do for these poor men who had done so much for her. She steered her curious daughter out of the room, not wanting her to witness her hero in pain.

Checking that Sam was prepared for Dean to struggle, Bobby began to pour the holy water all over his back. Even though they were originally made by John, the demon had reopened them with dark magic, making them unholy wounds.

As the first drip touched Dean's back, his whole body tensed and Sam felt the change through his own hands. He tightened his grip. Smoke rose from each wound and Dean began to writhe and buck, anything to escape the new agony racing through his blood stream. Jo quickly made her way around the couch to help hold him down while Bobby continued his baptizing.

When the sizzling began to subside, Bobby stopped pouring and put the water back into the first aid kit. As Dean's body started to relax again, Sam and Jo eased up a little but were weary of the sporadic jerks and convulsions that coursed through him as his body attempted to manage the pain.

Bobby's hands shook slightly, so he handed the patching up over to Jo and sat on the couch next to Dean's hip. Sam finally relinquished Dean's wrists, wincing as he saw the new bruises from his grip starting to form. He used one hand to gently rub the back of his brother's right hand and used the other to run his fingers through Dean's sweaty hair, attempting to sooth him. None of them failed to notice the tear tracks running down Dean's face.

Bobby gently placed his hand on the small of Dean's back, careful not to touch any of the cuts, hoping to give the boy some comfort. He was not prepared for Dean to jerk away. Quickly pulling his hand away, Bobby's eyes clouded with more concern. Raking his eyes of the quivering body before him, he searched for any wounds he may have overlooked.

"Where else are you hurt, Dean?" Bobby inquired gently, glancing again at Dean's waist. What he really wanted to ask was where else has your father hurt you? "How far did he go? Dean, who seemed to understand perfectly well what Bobby was alluding to froze.

"Wh-what?" he stammered. Bobby got off the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of Dean's head so he could see his reactions. Sam's jaw fell open in shock at Bobby's implications. The thought had never entered his mind that their dad would abuse Dean like he had, let alone in any other way. Both of his hands froze where they were as he waited for an answer from his big brother.

Jo who had been stitching shut one of the deeper cuts, froze as well.

"What else did he put you through, son? Cause if you're hurt somewhere else, you need to tell me so we can take care of it, understand?" Bobby felt like he was talking to a scared and hurt child. Then he realized that's what Dean was to him right now. He was _his_ child.

"Nowhere," Dean stated, his eyes frantically darting around the room and to his brother and Jo, clearly asking them for assistance or a way out. Both of their hearts clenched at his fear and silent plea, but there was nothing they could do to help him now.

"Look at me, Dean. I need you to be honest with me." Bobby tilted Dean's head by his chin so that he was facing him again, forcing eye contact.

"I said nowhere, Bobby. He would never go that far! He always stopped when I…" Dean trailed off in thought.

"When you what?" Bobby prodded, feeling his anger towards his old friend rising in him again.

"When I cried out," Dean whispered in shame. "When I made a noise. That always seemed to make him realize who he was attacking I guess. Then he'd stop, pull me into a hug, and tell me he was sorry. That I would be okay. And then he'd take care of my wounds."

Sam wanted to punch a hole in the nearest wall. His mind was racing a mile a minute. _How did I not know? It went on until I was ten years old! I should have noticed something! I should have heard something! I should have _done _something. God, Dean… I am so sorry._

"So… he never… _touched_ you anywhere else?" Bobby asked, feeling queasy.

"NO!" Dean shouted, trying to force himself up off of the couch in anger. "It wasn't like that at all!"

"And what about the demon? Did he attempt anything when you were stuck with 'em?"

"No, god damn it! I was never sexually abused, by anyone or anything! Why are you so insistent?!"

"Alright, son. Alright. I'm sorry. I just needed to check is all," Bobby cooed as he gently held Dean down on the couch, preventing his escape. "Take it easy there, kiddo."

Sam closed his eyes from the small relief that that statement gave him. He didn't know what he would have done if Dean said yes. Probably resurrected their father and killed him again slowly or summoned the demon himself to destroy it.

Hearing Dean's yell, Vanessa hurried back in to make sure everything was okay. Jo quickly stood up, having finished patching up Dean's back, and walked with her into the kitchen to explain everything that had gone on next door.

Bobby continued his exam, and Sam continued to try comforting and calming his clearly agitated brother.

"Can ya sit back up for me, Dean?"

Dean groaned his protest at the idea, but attempted to do as he was asked. Sam and Bobby quickly dove forward to lend a hand.

"How's yer head feelin'?"

"Super."

"Dean…"

"Like a Wendigo has been using it for baseball practice."

Bobby chuckled and held a finger up in front of Dean's face. "Follow my finger for me to the best of your ability."

"I'm not an invalid, Bobby. I think I can handle it." Dean kept his eyes fixed on Bobby's fingers and winced every time his eyes were forced to move to the sides as flames erupted in the back of his skull.

Bobby pulled a small pen light from the kit and shined it in Dean's eyes, causing him to gasp in pain and squeeze his eyes shut against the intruding light.

"Easy, Dean… Just relax bud…" Bobby gently lifted each of Dean's eyelids and checked their responsiveness while Sam held him still so he wouldn't pull any of Jo's new stitches.

When Bobby was finally done and released his head, Dean quickly dropped it into his hands and cradled it against the pulsating pain. Sam softly massaged his brother's neck, hoping it would help lessen the headache.

Bobby reached into the kit one more time and produced a bottle of pills. He shook three out into his hand and placed them into one of Dean's. "Try to get those down if ya can. They'll help." He handed Sam a bottle of water for Dean. "I'm gonna go help Jo explain everything that's been happening lately. Poor Vanessa must be real lost right now, seein' as she thinks she saw you just a little while ago in much better condition."

He left the room, leaving the brothers alone in an awkward silence. Dean never wanted Sam to know, and now that he did, he was embarrassed and angry. Sam was furious at his father and even his brother for not telling him sooner. He also hated himself for not figuring it out on his own when there were so many times Dean almost let the truth slip.

For instance, Sam's mind quickly flashed back to when he and Dean were leaving Max Miller's place and Sam had stated that they were lucky they had dad because things could have been so much worse if their dad had turned to drinking instead of hunting. At the time, he assumed Dean's expression was simply shock at hearing Sam say something good about their dad. But now he knew differently. Dean was relating to Max and was just glad that Sammy never had to experience what he went through.

Sam had had enough of the secrets. He was going to get his brother to tell him everything if it was the last thing he did.

TBC

Let me know what you think!!! PLEASE!!!! How am I doing so far? What would you like to see or hear in the upcoming discussion between the brothers?


	14. Time for the Truth

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"So… are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Sam broke the silence.

"Do what, Sam?" Dean sounded exhausted but wary.

"We have to talk about this, Dean! You can't just expect me to forget about it!"

"Too much to ask for, huh?" Dean tried, earning a glare from his brother. Sam rose to his feet in frustration and began to pace the room, never walking too far that he would lose sight of his brother however.

"How could he do that to you, man?" Sam stopped and locked eyes with his hurting brother. "I mean… how…?" Dean sighed.

"We've had this discussion before, Sam. Dad did what he had to in order to get through it. He wasn't himself. When he realized what he was doing, the pain and denial in his eyes was enough to tell me that he didn't really mean it. After my fourteenth birthday, he stopped and we worked things out. We were fine. End of story."

"But Dean, what he did wasn't right!"

"I'm not discussing this anymore. What's done is done. Let it go."

"But…!"

"I said let it go, Sam!"

"At least tell me that you know you didn't deserve what he did to you. Tell me that, and I'll let it drop."

"Sam…"

"Just say it, Dean. And mean it." After a long pause, Dean whispered something that had been on his mind for years.

"I could have stopped him if I wanted to." Sam leaned forward, confusion and disbelief on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It _means _it worked as an outlet for me too. I failed mom. I turned and ran." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, daring his brother to disagree as well as protecting himself from Sam's reaction and his own emotions welling inside of him.

"You obeyed orders. There's a difference. Dad told you to take me and run. How could he hurt you for that?"

Dean hung his head in silence.

"Dean?" Sam prodded.

"It wasn't that," Dean muttered.

"What?"

"That wasn't what made him go off on me."

"Then what was?"

"I told him I summoned the demon," Dean whispered out in a rush, barely audible.

"You _what_?!"

"Yeah. Get it now? He had every right to be pissed."

"But you didn't…"

"Of course I didn't, Sammy. I was freakin' four years old. I didn't even know they existed back then. But once I did and I knew dad was headin' for a mean streak aimed at you, I knew I had to intervene. Nothin' else would have worked."

"So you chose to hit with a low blow that you knew would draw his attention."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?"

"Christ, Dean… I was only six months old. What could he possibly have done to me that would warrant you taking such punishment?"

"I didn't want him to blame you. I didn't want him to hate you for something you couldn't control. _I _knew it wasn't your fault, but he was lost. He needed an exit strategy. So I handed him one on a golden platter. Don't blame dad for what he did. I asked for it. He just needed it to cope."

Sam shook his head in denial that his brother could think so little of himself. Only now did he realize there was moisture on his cheeks from tears that leaked out before he could stop them.

"I'm so sorry, Dean."

"For what?" Dean looked taken aback.

"For being the cause of all that pain you went through. If it wasn't for me, you never would have endured…"

"Stop it, Sam. It was my decision, not yours. I wouldn't have had it any other way, you hear me?"

Sam nodded in silence as the tears continued to escape. "Thank you for being my big brother. You've always been there for me, even when I was too young to realize it."

"That's what good big brothers do, Sammy." Dean grinned.

"So, why did I never see or hear anything? Why am I just finding out about this now?" Dean's grin faded.

"We had an understanding. I'd take the punishment in as much silence as I could stand and he'd leave you out of it. It wasn't your burden to bear. Most of the time, you were staying with Bobby or Pastor Jim. On those nights, he didn't give a damn who heard. But if you were upstairs asleep, he made sure I wouldn't wake you."

"What? He gagged you?"

"Only to protect you from the truth." The empty way Dean was talking about his experiences was breaking Sam's heart. He seemed to be refusing to believe it really happened, or he was okay with it. Sam suspected the later.

"Jesus, Dean! How can you be so okay with this? He abused you! Our father, that you hero worship, gagged you and whipped the skin from your back!!"

"I ASKED FOR IT!!!" Dean shouted, rising to his unsteady feet to take Sam on.

"No body can ask for something like that, man. Especially not a four year old." Dean furiously wiped at his own tear-streaked face.

"Dad and I worked things out when I was fourteen. After that, he never laid a hand on me again."

"So that makes it okay?"

"Yeah, Sam. It does. You didn't see the pain he went through. The self-hatred for what he was doing. He didn't mean it, Sam. He just couldn't stop. And then one day he got enough strength to do so. I've never been more proud of him."

"And that's when he became your hero instead of your tormentor?"

"Yes. No man should have to go through the pain he did."

"No child should have gone through the pain you did." Silence fell on the room again and Dean started to sway more harshly. Sam forced down his anger and ran to Dean's side, grabbing hold of him under his arm. "Easy, Dean. I've got ya. Just sit back down on the couch. You're okay."

Dean's head was swimming. He felt sure he was going to throw up, but he forced it down, refusing to make a mess. "Ugh… Sammy…" he choked out.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Don't feel so good, man." Dean started to slump sideways and Sam tightened his grip around his brother, pulling his limp body towards himself. Dean's head rested on Sam's shoulder who placed his own head on top of Dean's. Sam gently rocked him until his brother's breathing evened out.

They stayed like that together for a good hour. Dean had fallen asleep shortly after his dizzy spell, and Sam refused to lose the contact between the two of them. He knew once Dean woke up, he'd push Sam away again. He'd need to feel independent and strong. So while he slept, nothing but peace and innocence showing on his face, Sam held him in his arms.

This is the position Bobby found them in when he finished his discussion with Vanessa and went to check on his patient. Sam had drifted off too at some point. He smiled lovingly at his two boys and the strength and affection they had for each other. They've been through hell and back on multiple occasions, but together, they always prevailed.

Bobby had been internally beating himself up, wondering how he hadn't noticed what was going on when he used to take care of the boys while their father was off hunting. Dean never mentioned it, nor showed any signs of pain or injury. Sam was as innocent as ever. _I should have asked why John would only drop of Sam and not Dean on certain nights. I should have realized that something was off. Dean was too damn young to be hunting already._

Only seeing the boys embracing each other, coming out on top of everything, did Bobby feel lighter and happier. He was glad John had at least eventually found the error of his ways and repented. The boys would make it through this, of that he was certain.

He felt Jo approaching behind him and turned to greet her silently. She peered into the room around his shoulder and smiled warmly. She had a strong connection with the boys, especially Dean. In her eyes, he was a hero. Her hero. But he was also human. She would do anything to protect him from the physical and emotional pain he had experienced, and she would do anything to capture this calm before the next storm hit.

As though sensing more presences in the room, Sam subconsciously tightened his grip around his brother to protect him. Bobby smirked. If it wasn't so damn cute he'd have excellent blackmail when they woke up again.

Together, Bobby and Jo slipped quietly back into the kitchen, leaving the boys to draw comfort from each other, beginning the process of healing.

TBC

Let me know what you think!!! Two more chapters to go, I think.


	15. Powers of the Mind

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

The next morning, Emily led the small group of friends and family into the living room where the boys still slept. As her mom, Ryan, Bobby, Jo, and Mr. Kilner (who had been informed of everything that had happened) stood back to give her room, she proceeded to the couch to wake the boys up as agreed.

Sam was slumped down on the left of the couch, lying on his back with Dean sleeping sideways on his chest. He had his arm around his big brother, keeping him from rolling onto his now healing back. Sam snored softly as his head was crooked at an awkward angle.

Bobby was really tempted to take a photo with his camera phone. He debated with himself internally about whether he should ruin such an innocent moment, then decided _hell yeah_ he should and with Jo giggling quietly over his shoulder, he snapped a shot that would be his new wallpaper.

Emily walked straight up to Dean, glanced at Sam's face and reading how protective he was right now, and decided she should wake Sam first for safety reasons. She reached out a small hand and ran her fingers gently down his cheek. He began to stir and she softly shook his arm bringing him fully into consciousness. He blinked and glanced around, spotting Emily first, then everyone standing behind her, then realized he was still cuddling with Dean and felt a blush creep up his neck and face.

"Morning everyone," he whispered out, not having full control of his voice just yet. All eyes went to Dean next, awaiting his return to consciousness in hopes that he would be okay now.

Glancing at Sam for silent permission who nodded to her, Emily leaned forward and kissed Dean softly on the cheek. She brushed her fingers slowly through his short, soft hair, and he began to stir and groan. Sam carefully eased his own arm off of his brother so he could move, but keeping an eye on him so he didn't roll onto his back without thinking.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he jumped slightly at Emily's touch, praying to anyone who would listen that that wasn't Sam again. He was relieved to see an anxious Emily peering down at him and gave her his most winning smile. She beamed back, then stepped off to the side so he could see everyone else there.

"Hey guys. What time is it?" he asked groggily. As he rubbed his eyes, he began to get the feeling everyone was waiting on him for a reaction of some sort. He cracked his eyes back open and realized the pillow he had been sleeping on was breathing. _Awkward..._

"Mornin', Dean," Bobby chuckled.

Dean glanced up into Sam's brilliantly pink face, then looked back at the crowd around him. "Uhh… this isn't what it looks like…" he began. Everyone cracked up and Dean found himself blushing as well.

"Wasn't sure you two tomatoes were going to be gettin' up today or not. You looked pretty comfy there," Bobby teased delightedly.

Dean carefully pushed himself into a sitting position, allowing Sam to do the same. They pointedly looked at anything but each other. Jo unabashedly settled herself on the couch between the two of them, patting them both gently on the shoulder.

"It's alright, boys. You don't have to explain. We understand." At this, both boys turned an even darker shade of red if that was even possible.

"Anyway, to answer your question, Dean, it's ten o'clock in the mornin'. You boys passed out around eleven last night and haven't budged since. How're you feelin', kiddo?"

Dean considered his answer, then replied, "Not bad, actually. A little stiff and sore, but I think I'm gonna live. Sucks for you guys."

Emily chuckled and Dean looked horrified. "Sorry, Vanessa. I didn't mean to say that in front of the kids."

Vanessa laughed kindly, seeing him now as though he were one of her kids as well. "I guess I can let it slip this time, but mind yourself mister," she gently scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." At that, everyone, including Ryan, burst out laughing.

"Breakfast anyone?" Vanessa offered.

With Sam and Jo's help, Dean made it to a seat in the kitchen and everyone else followed suit. While the pancakes and bacon were being passed around, Dean had some questions that needed to be answered.

"Hey, Emily? How did you know that man that looked like me wasn't actually me?"

She smiled up at him from across the table. "He looked like you on the outside, but not on the inside where it matters." Dean's eyebrows shot up. She elaborated. "You have a lot of mixed feelings likes pain and sadness. I can see it in your eyes. That thing only had evil and meanness in its eyes."

"Wow. Any chance your interested in a part time job since our camera's broken?" he joked. Sam kicked him under the table. "Ow! What, dude?! I was only kidding!"

Everyone laughed again.

Dean continued. "So, how did you know to come looking for us?"

"Missouri told me to."

"What?! I uh… I didn't realize you guys knew her," Dean stammered.

Vanessa looked blankly back at him, shaking her head in confusion.

"You… don't… know her," he surmised.

"I've never seened her before, but she talks to me sometimes."

"How do you mean?"

"I can hear her in my head." She stated this as though it was the most natural thing in the world as she cut off a piece of her pancake and dipped it in her syrup. Dean's food now lay forgotten in his plate. He sent a glance at his brother.

"You made that demon disappear down there too, didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Yep, yep, yep. He was askin' for it. He hurt Dean." Dean found himself blushing again. How is it he knew nothing about kids but he always seemed to bond with them so easily? Michael, Lucas, Emily… he was starting to see a pattern here. Sam seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He leaned towards Dean and whispered in his ear.

"Sheash… keep this up and she might even invite you to her next tea party."

"Ha, ha, ha."

"How did you do it?" Bobby pried, continuing Sam's line of questioning while he was too busy teasing his brother.

"I wished the bad man away."

"Have you always been able ter do things like that?"

"I didn't know I could till then. Missouri told me I could." Before anyone could ask any further questions, the doorbell rang. "Missouri's here!"

Everyone turned their eyes on Emily in shock. No one had invited Missouri, and Vanessa didn't even know who she was. And yet, she was standing just outside the front door. Emily stood up and raced over to open it.

"Emily, wait!" Vanessa shouted after her. This Missouri woman was a stranger to her. She wanted to be very careful allowing anyone else into her house these days.

"It's okay, Vanessa. Missouri's a good friend. She knows about our business," Sam consoled. She nodded and went to welcome the newcomer. Even from the kitchen, Missouri's voice was unmistakable.

"There you are, child! We meet at last. Now where are those Winchester boys? They've got another thing comin'…" Dean swallowed the piece of bacon he had been nibbling on down hard and glanced towards the voice in guilty fear. Sam got the feeling he was preparing to duck and hide beneath the table.

Too late. Missouri bustled into the room, had a quick meet and greet with Vanessa, then turned her worried eyes on the boys as well as Bobby and Jo. Bobby had a bandage on his upper right arm from where the demon cut him, Jo had a split and bruised lip, Dean had deep bruising around his throat, a cut lip, and bandages all over his torso, and they all had marks around their wrists from struggling against their bonds.

She swooped down on Dean and gave him a tight hug. He tried to break free but was unable to until she released him. "Let me take a look at you, baby. They really worked you over, didn't they?" She spun him around slowly, taking in his injuries and tutted.

"I'm fine, Missouri… really."

"Don't you lie to me boy. You aren't fine _yet_, but with your friends and family by your side, you will be with a little time." She patted his cheek, then moved on to give Sam a hug too.

She pulled away and gasped, apparently having had read Sam's recent thoughts. She turned pitying eyes on Dean who refused to acknowledge her now. She bit her lip and kept silent.

Feeling as though he were intruding, Kilner thanked everyone who helped rescue him and gave the kids hugs, reassuring them that he was back to himself and would gladly have them over anytime. Then he excused himself and went back to his home to clean the mess that was left behind.

Vanessa took the kids upstairs to allow the friends to get reacquainted again. Bobby and Jo brought Dean back into the living room to check his wounds, leaving Sam and Missouri alone in the kitchen. He turned to her.

"Missouri, do you know if the demon is gone for good now?" Sam asked tentatively, afraid of the answer but needing to know non-the-less.

"I'm afraid it is only gone temporarily, baby. Emily isn't strong enough to banish demons back to hell, but she is quite powerful like you Sam."

"I'm not powerful. I don't know anything about my powers. I don't want to."

"Just because you're in denial doesn't mean you aren't powerful. You have no idea the powers you possess because you keep them hidden and under control and I don't blame you for that."

"Could I have used my powers today to save everyone like Emily did?"

Missouri knew where he was going with this and waylaid him at once. "Samuel Winchester, you're as bad as your brother. None of this was your fault, and there is no way you could have prevented it. Not without unleashing powers you aren't ready to possess just yet. So get that silly idea out of that head of yours, boy."

Sam smiled sadly back. She patted him on the back and pulled a small jar from her purse.

"What's that?"

"Somethin' to help your brother's healin' process, if he'll allow me to administer it."

"Why wouldn't he?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Well, it kind of smells like perfume. Might ruin his tough guy image." She winked at Sam as he laughed out loud, then together they headed into the living room.

Bobby and Jo had managed to remove most of Dean's bandages, revealing the extent of his injuries to everyone once again. Sam winced, Bobby growled, Jo exhaled slowly, and Missouri pushed them all out of the way.

"Comin' through. I've got some healin' to do if you don't mind." Dean gulped as he watched her advance on him and shot pleading looks to Bobby, Jo, and Sam who were all backing away to give her room.

Sam could clearly see that the woman still terrified him. He moved back to Dean's side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't bite, boy. Calm yourself. Now lay down for me so I can help you start healin' faster." Dean shot Sam a questioning look who nodded and helped ease his brother back down onto the cushions. Sam refused to leave his side but made sure to stay out of Missouri's way so she could work."

"What is that stuff?" Dean asked over his shoulder.

"Don't you worry about that. It'll help, and that's all you need to know." Once she opened the jar, the smell permeated the room. It smelled like old lady perfume. Strong enough to knock anyone with a nose off their feet. Dean gagged and Sam wrinkled his nose.

Dean began to struggle, trying to sit back up again. "No freakin' way are you putting that shit on me!"

"Watch your tongue, boy. Do you want to heal or not?" Missouri demanded.

"Not that bad!" Sam felt traitorous as he helped to pin his brother down as Missouri started applying the herbal gel to his cuts. After the first few, Dean stopped struggling. If he were honest with himself, that stuff felt amazing. His cuts were no longer burning. He settled into the seat and waited patiently for Missouri to finish. As awkward as it was to feel her hands all over his back, he was willing to deal for the relief it gave him.

Once Sam realized Dean had given in, he backed off his hold but remained by his brother's side prepared for anything. Even when Missouri was finished applying the paste, she continued stroking her fingers gently over his back, rubbing them in circular motions until Dean fell asleep again.

Missouri had a motherly look about her as though she had just tucked her own baby into bed. Sam realized that everyone in this room saw Dean and himself as their own family and he was ever grateful for it. Having Bobby and Missouri to watch out for them once in a while took the strain off of Sam's shoulders when it came to caring for Dean. He hadn't felt this safe or loved since he was laying in Jessica's arms.

TBC

Sorry these few chapters got a little dark on you guys. I tried to lighten it up in some places. How am I doing so far? I think I just have one more chapter to go in order to complete it satisfactorily. If there are any other ideas or thoughts out there before I end this series, please let me know!!


	16. Payback is a Bitch

Part four of four. Takes place after _Sanity _and_ Visions and Nightmares_, and_ Once Bitten. _

Rated M for language and violence.

Summary: When a creature can look like anyone, who can you trust? Massachusetts residents find themselves the victims of a doppelganger attack. Will the boys be able to sort through its tricks and lies to find the truth? Or will they be its next victims?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Bobby, Missouri, Jo, or anything Supernatural related, but the story and other characters are mine. Enjoy!!

Keep me posted on what you would like to see in upcoming chapters!!

"Dean? Hey, Dean," Sam gently prodded his brother hoping to wake him up. A few more hours had passed and it was time for lunch. Sam was torn between letting Dean sleep more or getting more fuel into his system to keep up his strength. The later won out, much to Dean's disgruntle.

The more conscious he became, the more faces he made. At first, Dean just tried to get his eyes focused on his brother. Then the smell of the cream invaded his senses and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. It felt good, but why did he have to smell like an old woman?

"Pick your battles, Dean," Sam laughed watching his brother's expressions and reading them correctly.

"How long was I out?" Dean groaned slowly sitting up with his brother's guiding hand hovering just above his shoulder if he needed the help.

"Couple hours. You need to eat something, man."

"Ugh… food."

"Yeah, due. You know, your favorite pastime? You can't tell me you're going to turn down a greasy cheeseburger and overly salty fries are you?"

"Cheeseburger? I could probably do that."

Bobby emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray with tomato soup and oyster crackers on it, setting it on Dean's lap. Dean stared nonplused at it, then raised his eyes to his brother who was smirking.

"That's just mean, bitch."

Sam laughed. "You had it coming, jerk. Eat, before Bobby suggests I spoon feed you."

Grumbling about bad jokes and picking on the injured guy, Dean slowly began to down his soup. Sam couldn't help staring at his big brother. With his hair tousled from sleeping in weird positions and hearing him whining, he looked and sounded as though he was ten years old again. Sam felt an instant surge of protectiveness. Is this how his brother felt all the time about him?

Knowing he'd be okay in time, Sam just couldn't help to prod the sleeping beast.

"So… Dean? Just curious, but in your opinion, am I a good kisser?" Sam teased.

"Dude, that is messed up," Dean groaned in disgust. "I swear to god, if the real you ever tries something that nasty, I'll shoot your ass full of rock salt."

"No worries." After a long pause, Sam decided they should get a little serious now. "So, is there anything you _do _want to discuss? You know… about what happened?"

Dean glanced at Sam over the soup dish he was holding just below his jaw in case he spilled. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Come on, Dean. We were all there. We know what that thing put you through. You don't have to hide anything."

"Like you said, Sam… you were there. What's left to tell?"

"I dunno. Maybe we could discuss how you always seem to become the target, or why you hide things from me that you don't have to…"

"There was no reason for you to know about me and dad, Sam."

"Yes, there was Dean! God, how could you deal with all that and never tell anybody?"

"Do we really have to get into this again? I didn't have to tell anyone cause he stopped and because we were raised to keep secrets. It's what I was best at."

"But you didn't have to keep them from _me_, or Bobby, or Caleb, or even Jim!"

"Boy, you are determined to force a chick flick out of us, aren't you? For the very last time, let it go, Sam."

"He's right, kiddo. What yer dad did was wrong and if I had known about it, he'da been six feet under years ago," Bobby growled from the doorway. The boys turned to face him, Sam with an agreeing look on his face, Dean with one of horror. He had forgotten that Bobby had also heard everything.

"Bobby, it wasn't like that, man. Like I said, he wasn't himself and he stopped."

"I don't give a shit, son. You never deserved that. Speakin' of, how's your back feelin'?"

"S'fine."

"Dean…"

"Okay! It's a little raw but that stuff Missouri used helped a lot. Seriously, I'll be fine. Where is Missouri?"

"Probably getting some more paste for you," Sam smirked.

"Ugh, gross." Dean shivered and hugged his arms around himself.

"Think you could get a shirt on?" Sam asked more seriously, noticing his brother's movements.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Hang on a sec," Bobby interjected. He walked over and carefully bandaged the wounds again to protect them from the clothing. Once he was done, Sam helped Dean pull a shirt on and then wrapped a blanket gently around his shoulders.

"That better?" Sam questioned.

"Uh huh. Thanks guys." The raw honesty nearly knocked both men off their feet. Sam smiled and patted him on the knee and Bobby ruffled his already untidy hair.

Just then, Missouri walked in carrying a glass of murky looking liquid.

"No way in hell are you putting that on my back," Dean stated firmly.

"You're right. You're going to drink this." She forcibly pressed the cup into his hand.

"You're joking, right? I thought we were passed this whole potion thing." Dean felt his stomach revolting just by looking at it.

"The sooner you drink it, the sooner it'll be gone. Now bottom's up."

Dean scrunched his eyes closed and tipped the glass up, pouring the muddy concoction down his throat. When he felt different textures in the mixture, he gagged and spewed half of it all over Sam.

"Dude!" Sam yelled in indignation. Bobby busted out laughing and Missouri handed Dean a napkin.

"What the hell is in that thing!" Dean asked between coughs.

"You're better off not knowin'. Finish the rest."

"Are you serious? No way!"

"Boy do it yourself or I'll do it for you."

Dean seemed to take this into consideration and realized she most certainly would shove it down his throat without much trouble. Grudgingly, he swallowed the rest as quickly as possible and shoved the glass back at Missouri.

When Missouri went back to the kitchen to rinse out the glass, Bobby slid a bucket towards Dean just in case the drink didn't sit well. Dean seemed to be five shades paler and slightly tinted green. He had a fist pressed to his mouth trying with all his might to keep it down.

Sam patted him on the shoulder sympathetically once he had cleaned up as much off himself as he could. Like Dean, he saw some questionable chunks in the mix that he was glad he hadn't been forced to swallow.

"I'm gonna go change. Will you be okay for a while?"

Dean glared at him. "I'm not five anymore, Sam. I think I'll survive."

"Okay! Just checking, sheesh." Sam made his way to their room to find his duffle.

Bobby took up Sam's seat next to Dean on the couch and Dean was sure he had another lecture coming his way.

"Son… Sam was right. You don't have to keep everything bottled up. If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here for ya and so is everyone else. You know that, right?"

"Course. Thanks, Bobby. But I'll be fine."

"Yeah, yeah… you always are. Or at least that's what you try to make us believe." Dean rolled his eyes. Bobby smacked him on the back of the head.

"Careful, your eyes might stick like that." The soft sound of a clearing throat floated into the room. Bobby turned to find Jo standing just inside the doorway. "I've uh… got shit to do. I'll come and check on ya later." He excused himself from the room.

Jo walked over and sat on the arm rest of the couch. Dean took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, readying himself for this conversation.

"So…" Jo began.

"Yeah."

"Back there, I…"

"I know."

"Look…"

"Jo, it's okay. I'm okay. You're okay. What happened, happened. But I know it wasn't you, so no worries."

"I wished it was," Jo blurted out, taking Dean aback.

"You what?"

"God, Dean. It was feeding off my emotions. It was my fault it did that to you."

"Let's not play the blame game here. That thing was just twisted. Not your fault."

"It kissed you, Dean! As me!"

"I'm aware of that thanks. But it also kissed me as Sammy, and if you're trying to tell me he has some deeply buried incestuous feelings for his big brother, I think you're nuts."

Jo blushed brightly. "I would never say that."

"Good, cause it isn't true. So it wasn't feeding off of Sammy's emotions, and it wasn't feeding off yours either. It just did what it did cause it wanted to. Nothing more. So quit blamin' yourself." Jo hung her head in shame.

Dean lifted her chin and forced eye contact. "If it's any consolation, I wished it was really you too." Jo smiled, leaned forward, and kissed him gently on the lips. At first, Dean was too stunned to react but he quickly got over it. He placed his hand on the back of Jo's head and deepened the kiss. They only broke apart when they were in need of air.

"I'm glad you're okay," Jo whispered before picking up his empty soup bowl and hurrying away to the kitchen. Dean sat there blinking and wondering if that had really just happened. He jumped a foot off the couch when he felt small fingers brush against his bare wrist.

His searching eyes landed on Emily who smiled up at him. "Are you really my Dean?" she asked quietly. Dean smirked and laughed softly.

"Yeah, kiddo. It's really me." She looked deep into his eyes searching for something of which Dean had no idea. Apparently she found what she was looking for because her smile grew and she wrapped her small arms around his waist, placing her head against his chest.

He wrapped one arm around her back and the other against her head. He could not understand when he had made such a strong connection with the little girl. After a few seconds she giggled. "I can hear your heart."

"Yeah?"

"It's a good heart. Make it stay that way."

He shook his head in awe at the little girl. She seemed so much older and wiser than she really was.

"I'll do my best. I promise."

"Pinky swear!"

"Huh?"

"You go like this…" She showed him and he did as she said. "There! Now you have to."

"I'd never go back on my word." She beamed at him.

A week later and everyone felt they had imposed on Vanessa and her family long enough. With all their bags packed, they met at the front door. Bobby shook Vanessa's hand and headed out to his truck. Missouri hugged everyone, even the _no chick flicks_ Dean. Sam and Jo gave hugs all around and waited just outside the door for Dean.

Dean shook Ryan's hand, hugged Vanessa who thanked him and Sam for everything they had done. As he was downplaying their involvement, he felt the familiar small fingers curl around his right hand. Emily tugged until he knelt in front of her, then leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Don't forget the pinky swear, and I think you should date that pretty blond girl. She really likes you."

"You think so?" Dean glanced at Jo and grinned. She shot him a quizzical look but could plainly see they had mentioned her. "Thanks for your permission." He winked at Emily and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The biggest grin he had yet seen spread across her face. Dean stood back up and made his way to Sam and Jo who had headed over to talk to Bobby. He watched as Vanessa shut the door and Missouri pulled out of the driveway.

"So where are you guys headed?" Dean asked Bobby and Jo.

"Figured I'd head home. My poor dog has probably forgotten what I look like by now," Bobby responded.

"And I'm hunting with you boys," Jo stated, daring either of them to disagree. Dean took her up on the offer.

"I don't think so."

"Sam will let me, won't you?" She shot him her puppy dog eyes.

"That's just not fair," Sam whined. "Okay, okay! Dean, I don't think it would hurt to bring her on a few easy hunts to start her off. She could learn something."

"Way to cave, wuss. Fine. We start small, and if I don't think you can hack it, I'm sending you right back home. And _you _get to explain it all to Ellen."

"I still can't believe you're afraid of my mom."

"That's besides the point." Dean turned to Bobby who was chuckling at the whole exchange. "Sooo did not ask your opinion, old man."

"Watch it, pup. You kids behave yourselves, and keep Dean out of trouble," Bobby instructed Sam and Jo.

"Hey!" Dean looked annoyed as all the others broke out into laughter. Bobby pulled them all into hugs then climbed in his truck and pulled out.

Jo smirked at Sam. "Shotgun!"

"Fine by me, but I don't think Dean will appreciate it. He hates the back seat."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Dean demanded.

"Sorry, man. But I'm driving. You still need rest."

"Bullshit, dude."

Dean felt a slight tug on his back jeans pocket and spun around to find Jo holding the keys and jangling them in front of his face. As he went to snatch them back, she tossed them over his head to Sam who caught them easily. Dean was fuming.

"Just get in the car, dude." Sam climbed into the driver's seat of the Impala, and Jo jogged around to take shotgun. Dean grudgingly plopped himself into the backseat. He would never admit it, but the backseat was much more comfortable for his back.

A few hours into their ride to nowhere in particular, Dean fell asleep, clearly not impressed by Sam's "emo music". It was then that Jo found a plastic spoon in the glove compartment and smirked deviously at Sam who smirked back and glanced in the rearview at his unsuspecting brother whose mouth was slightly opened.

This was going to be a _very_ long road trip for Dean. Sam made sure to have his camera phone at the ready. Payback is a bitch.

The End

Finally!! Sorry for the long delay everyone!! I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it, and I've been really busy lately. But there it is. Please let me know what you think!!!


End file.
